


F1 Drabbles

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Requests, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 28,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: A place to leave the fics I think are too short to publish on their own (but are too cute not to post)Will take requests of any pairing and any rating!





	1. Sebastian/Kimi - In your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing short fics, but for some reason I always feel awkward posting them on their own :/ This was the perfect opportunity to do it anyways, and since these drabbles are so fun to write, I'll be taking requests as well!! :3
> 
> Send me a prompt, no matter how weird, fluffy or even smutty, and it will be written! ;)

“Kimi?” Sebastian called as he entered their hotel room. Kimi let out a hum from the bathroom but stayed quiet besides that. Seb smiled and walked into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he took in the sight.

Kimi was stretched out in the bath, which was filled with so many bubbles Seb wondered if he had used the whole bottle of bath foam. The room was fogged up with the heat of the water, and when Seb entered, Kimi lazily opened one eye when he felt the cold gust of air that entered the room with the German.

“Close the door behind you.” Kimi murmured with a soft smile. Sebastian grinned, pulling the door closed behind him before quickly getting undressed. 

He couldn’t help but blush when he felt Kimi eye him appreciatively. Their relationship was still relatively new, and Sebastian still had a lot to get used to. 

“Come here, beautiful.” Kimi said, holding out his arm invitingly. Sebastian’s blush deepened, but he walked over without hesitation. He knew Kimi liked to see him blush, and for some reason the Finn never failed to get that rosy colour on Seb’s cheeks, never needing to do more than give the German a soft smile or some murmured words.

Kimi sat up a little more so Seb could step into the tub, Sebastian hissing at the warmth of the water at first. Seb carefully lowered himself into the water, somewhat unsure of how to get comfortable. 

Kimi chuckled, his hands on Seb’s hips as he carefully guided the younger man until Seb was sitting between his legs. Sebastian still seemed a little tense but Kimi pulled him closer, until the German’s back was resting against his chest, and pressed a soft kiss just below Sebastian’s ear, earning a soft sound from the younger man.

When Kimi’s arms wrapped around him, Sebastian finally relaxed with a sigh, having never felt more safe in his life than here in Kimi’s arms. He hummed contently as Kimi pressed a soft kiss against his temple before trailing fleeting kisses over his neck and shoulder.

“I love you, Sebby.” Kimi whispered against the crook of Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian let out a shuddery breath, intertwining his fingers with Kimi’s, which were resting on his stomach, and tilting his head back to capture the Finn’s lips with his. He pulled back after a moment, turning his head so his nose was pressed against Kimi’s throat

“I love you too.”


	2. Daniel/Max - Morning Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me request of any pairing :D

Dan woke up much later than usual, the sun already up and shining through the only half-closed curtains. He sleepily tried to turn over, but a quite heavy weight on his side made that impossible. He looked down to find Max still fast asleep, his arm wrapped tightly around Dan’s chest as if he was afraid the Aussie would leave if he didn’t. 

They were both still very much naked and Daniel smirked when he thought about the night before. He gently carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Maxy, wake up.” he tried softly. Max furrowed his brow a little but did not move, only snuggling a little closer. Daniel chuckled pressing a kiss to the tip of Max’s nose. “Wake up love.” he tried again, resting their foreheads together. Max wrinkled up his nose, but finally opened one eye.

“Your breath stinks.” he murmured sleepily, before closing his eyes again, trying to get comfortable once more. Daniel gasped,pushing him away a little.

“You stink.” he retorded childishly. Max made show out of sighing and rolling away a little, glancing at Dan as he stretched himself out, knowing the sheets around him were slipping down and revealing more and more skin

“If I stink as bad as your breath, I better go take a shower.” he purred with a wink, slowly getting out of bed and sauntering over to the bathroom, not at least bit shy about still being very much naked, but that was probably partially due to the fact he hadn’t really woken up yet. Dan stayed on the bed, pouting at the Dutchman

“Dan? Are you joining me?” Max called after he turned on the water, leaning against the doorframe to look at the Aussie. 

Daniel appreciatively looked him up and down for a moment before getting up. He walked over to Max, who grinned and tilted his head up to kiss Daniel, but Dan stayed out of reach.

“I can’t, my breath smells.” he said with a shrug. Max whined and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“I’m sorry, okay?” he said, amusement about Dan’s childish behaviour clear in his voice. He pressed some soft, teasing kisses along Dan’s collarbone, until the Aussie finally gave him, pressing a needy kiss to Max’s lips as they stumbled back into the bathroom and into the shower, where they stayed until they had thoroughly made sure the other wasn’t smelly anymore.


	3. Max/Charles - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Ronnie739699 :)  
> More requests very welcome!

Max sighed as he walked into the departure hall. His flight to Monaco was delayed, as happened more often than he would have liked, and he was not looking forward to spending a couple of hours on the uncomfortable metal chairs at the gates.   
It was already late, and it was surprisingly calm at the airport, only a handful of people waiting at the same gate as Max. Hidden in a corner near the windows was a figure dressed in an oversized red-and-white sweater, the hood pulled up over his head with some tufts of fluffy brown hair sticking out from under it. Max blinked in surprise when he recognized the man as Charles, he had not known the Monégasque was on the same flight back as he was. 

He hesitated, but then stood up and wandered over, Charles looking up as he neared. He was a little startled by how bad Charles looked, his skin pale and tired bags under his eyes. Charles tried to smile at him but sneezed instead, a sound which was almost too cute, making a small smile tug at Max’s lips

“Salut Max.” Charles greeted, his voice sounding a little muffled. Max smiled sympathetically and sat down next to the puppy eyed driver.

“You don’t look too good.” he said, momentarily patting Charles’s shoulder. Charles let out a huff.

“Feels like I might die.” he said in all honestly, blue eyes wide. Max snorted.

“It’s a cold, not the plague.” he answered with a roll of his eyes, but he held his arm out to the slightly younger man. Charles grinned appreciatively and snuggled closer, resting his head on Max’s shoulder. Max gently rubbed his back and rested his head on top of Charles’s, glancing at the time displayed above the gate. Only two more hours to go.

In the end, a stewardess had to wake them both up, the young drivers cuddled up together and fast asleep on the uncomfortable benches, Charles tightly clutching on to Max’s sleeve as Max had his arms wrapped around him. 

They somehow succeeded at getting in the plane and into their seats, which Charles was glad to see were next to each other, but Charles was already asleep before the plane took off, not hesitating to cuddle up against Max’s side anymore. Max smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the Monégasque before drifting off to sleep again.


	4. Val/Kimi (+Seb) - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anna_banana, who requested something with Valtteri :)
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Valtteri woke with a start, his heart racing as he remembered fleeting parts of the nightmare. He shuddered and sat up, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes in an effort to calm down. 

His breathing slowed, but he stayed fidgety, his whole body still wide awake and alert from the adrenaline. He eventually got out of the bed, quickly changing into his running gear, which stuck to his clammy back. He knew he wouldn’t sleep anymore until he tired himself out, and this just seemed like his best option. 

He quietly made his way out of the hotel, keeping his head down just in case someone recognized him. He was almost at the end of the lobby when someone called out his name. 

He turned to see Kimi sprawled on one of the sofas, pushing his sunglasses up as he frowned at Val. Valtteri hesitated but walked over, sitting down on the sofa opposite the older Finn. Kimi watched him for a moment before speaking.

“It’s a bit late to go for a run.” he said. 

“It’s a bit late to sit in the lobby.” Valtteri retorded immediately. A small smile tugged at Kimi’s lips.

“I annoyed Seb a bit too much today, he took my room keys and he’s at a party, so I need to wait till he gets back” Kimi said with a shrug.

“He locked you out of your own room?” Valtteri asked. Kimi shrugged and scratched the side of his nose.

“Our room, but yes.” he said. Valtteri wasn’t the least bit surprised the two teammates were sharing a room, it wasn’t exactly a secret among the drivers that the two were more or less together.

“Why are you going for a run, it’s the middle of the night.” Kimi asked him. Valtteri fidgeted a little uncomfortable under Kimi’s gaze.

“Couldn’t sleep.” he simply answered. Kimi gave him a skeptical look, but made no remark. “Nightmare.” Val added after a moment. His voice was quiet but Kimi heard him anyways.

“Come here.” Kimi said, beckoning him over. Valtteri wasn’t sure what to make of Kimi’s soft expression, but hesitantly moved over, sitting down next to Kimi while making sure to leave some space between them. 

Kimi sighed dramatically and pulled him closer, wrapping him into a tight embrace. Valtteri let out a surprised noise but then finally relaxed, burying his face in the older Finn’s neck. Kimi gently rubbed his back and Vatteri could feel the tension leaving his body, the nightmare long forgotten.

An hour later, Sebastian finally came back to the hotel, where he found Kimi and Val in the lobby, the young Finn cuddled against Kimi side, fast asleep. Sebastian grinned, practically giving Kimi heart-eyes while his teammate tried his best to remain stoïc. 

Seb flopped down on the couch next to his Finn, pressing a kiss to Kimi’s cheek before smiling down at Valtteri, who mumbled a little but then relaxed again when Seb reached out to gently pat his shoulder. Sebastian rested his head against Kimi’s free shoulder.

“You’re a softy.”


	5. Seb/Kimi- All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CustardCreamies :3  
> (I wanted to make it actual smut, but then I found out that's quite difficult in such a short chapter so then this happened :p)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Sebastian contently stretched out on the bed, the large grin still on his face hours after the podium ceremony, his 50th podium ceremony ever. He leaned back on his elbows as he heard the shower turn off, knowing Kimi would be there soon. 

He was right and the door opened soon after. Kimi walked into the bedroom, still completely nude with water dripping from his hair, making wet trails down his chest. He smirked when he saw Seb and sauntered over, promptly climbing on top of the German and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Seb let out a surprised sound but kissed back without hesitation, bringing him in closer to deepen the kiss, parting his lips with a breathy moan. 

Seb knew Kimi was upset. While Kimi tried desperately to be happy for Seb’s win, the German knew his teammate had started to get bothered by all the comments about him being too old and slow. 

“Congratulations.” Kimi murmured softly, nuzzling the side of Seb’s neck. Sebastian answered him with another kiss, placing his hands firmly on Kimi’s bum to pull their bodies tighter together.

“Why don’t you show me.” Seb purred, grinding his hips up to meet Kimi’s. Kimi let out a low groan, his teeth dragging over Seb’s bottom lip.

“Show you what?” he mumbled impatiently. Sebastian grinned, his hand trailing to low on Kimi’s stomach.

“Show me the comments are wrong.” he purred. “I’m all yours tonight, show me.” 

Kimi pushed himself up a little, a frown on his face as he looked at the German.

“I have nothing to prove to you.” he said. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I think you need to prove it to yourself.” he said softly, pressing gently kisses over the length of Kimi’s throat, his hands squeezing the Finn’s bum. Kimi hesitated, leaning into Seb’s touch before firmly shaking his head.

“We need to celebrate your win tonight.” he said. Sebastian grinned.

“Ah that’s an easy fix, I don’t mind you getting a little rough.” he purred, sucking a bruise on Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi let out a low sound and suddenly pressed him firmer into the mattress, dragging him into a messy kiss that had Sebastian mewling and shivering under him. Kimi lowered his hips to grind against Seb, letting him feel his arousal as he grinned against Seb’s lips

“I can go all night long.”


	6. Kimi/Max- No More Drinks for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: AnaMachado, who wanted a little fic featuring Max and Kimi :D  
> This is what I thought of almost immediately, so I hope you like it ^^
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Kimi was not impressed as he watched the young Dutchman stumble around the club, yet another drink in his hand. The other drivers were long gone by now and Kimi wasn’t sure there was anyone else in the club that Max knew.

He cursed himself for somehow feeling responsible over the younger driver, but he had the feeling Max would never get back to his hotel if he just left him here. With a sigh so deep it startled a couple next to him, he walked over to Max.

“That’s enough.” he simply said, taking the drink out of Max’s hand and pressing it into the grip of a random passerby. Max pouted.

“I hadn’t finished that.” he whined, lamely hitting Kimi’s chest with his fist. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“I know.” he said, before tightly grabbing Max’s wrist, dragging the struggling Dutchman after him to the exit. It was only when they were outside that he turned to look at him again. Max was frowning, his hand on his hips to look intimidating, but the way he was swaying on his feet kinda worked against that. 

“My jacket is still inside.” Max told him grumpily. 

“Was your wallet or key in there?” Kimi asked. Max shook his head.

“No, but now I’m cold and it’s your fault.” he answered with another mighty pout. Kimi sighed and shrugged off his own coat, draping in around Max’s shoulders.

“Now stop complaining.” he said, before beckoning the younger man to follow him. Luckily for the both of them, the walk to the hotel wasn’t too far, but Kimi still had some difficulties trying to keep Max on his feet, the Dutchman swaying dangerously as he walked.

Kimi also practically had to manhandle Max’s roomkey out of Max’s pocket after the Red Bull driver kept giving him a different room number every time he asked. Miraculously enough, they did arrive at the right room, where Max immediately flopped down on the bed with a groan 

“Don’t feel good.” he mumbled, eyes closed tightly. Kimi sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“Wait until tomorrow, it will only get worse.” he said. Max grumbled something under his breath but leaned into Kimi’s touch.

“Sleep.” Kimi told him, more gentle than before. The Finn waited until Max’s breathing had evened out before he carefully got up. He headed to the bathroom and rummaged through Max’s stuff until he found some painkiller. He put them on the nightstand, together with a glass of water, and left the bathroom door open so it was easier for Max to get there in case he got sick. 

He walked back to the bed and smiled softly when he saw the young driver curled up and fast asleep, before letting out a groan when he realised his coat was still tightly wrapped around the man, Max clutching it tightly to himself as he slept. Kimi decided it wasn’t worth waking the Dutchman up for and instead only reached out to only briefly brush his fingers over Max’s cheek. 

Before he left, he scribbled a quick note which he left next to the painkillers.

_Text me when you wake up, and I do want that coat back. - Kimi ___


	7. Esteban/Lance - Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: AngelinaZebi, hope you like it :)
> 
> More requests very welcome!

“Don’t worry Lance, it’s perfect.” Esteban said gently, taking the Canadian’s hand in his as Lance tried to straighten the picnic blanket for what felt like the hundredth time. Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, sitting down on the blanket. Esteban sat down next to him, not letting go of his hand.

“You don’t have to be nervous Lance, I’m just glad to be here with you.” he said softly. Lance blushed but smiled hesitantly. Esteban grinned back, shuffling a bit closer to the Williams driver so he could rest his head against Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s blush deepened, but he wrapped an arm around Esteban’s back to pull him in closer.

Suddenly, a raindrop fell on Lance noise, who let out a startled sound. Esteban worriedly sat up to look at him, but realised what was going on once more rain started to fall.

“Shit!” Lance exclaimed, the both of them standing up in a rush, Esteban chuckling while Lance scrambled to pick up the blanket. Esteban grinned and took Lance’s hand in his again.

“Come on!” he said, as the rain started to worsen. He dragged Lance in direction of the busses, the Canadian trailing after him with a disappointed look on his face. They hid in the bus stop, the rain still pelting on the glass with an almost deafening noise, but at least they were dry. 

“I’m so sorry.” Lance started. “I-I forgot to check the weather forecast and-” 

“It’s fine.” Esteban said softly, before promptly hugging the Canadian tightly. Lance hugged back, burying his face in Esteban’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I just wanted our first date to be perfect.” he mumbled. Esteban pulled back a little so he could look at the crestfallen Canadian.

“It was perfect.” he whispered, before hesitantly leaning in to place his lips on Lance’s. Lance let out a soft huff, but kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed from the feeling of Esteban’s soft lips on his.

Esteban pulled away after a moment, grinning at Lance with a little blush on his face. 

“Come on, my apartment isn’t too far from here, we can walk.” Esteban said. Lance smiled and pecked Esteban’s lips once more.

“Race you there?” Lance said with a wink. Esteban chuckled.

“Oh, you’re on.”


	8. Sebastian/Kimi/Valtteri - Cats and Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri posted a picture of a little Dalmatian puppy on his Insta story today and my heart couldn't handle it :3  
> Also Val's cat is massive and awesome and Botsimi is too cute for words, so then this happened ^^

“Show us the puppy!” Sebastian immediately blurted out when Valtteri opened the door. Valtteri chuckled.

“Nice to see you too Seb.” he said calmly. Sebastian smiled sheepishly and leaned in to hug the Finn.

“Sorry, I got a little too excited there.” he murmured. Valtteri hugged back.

“It’s okay, the pup is in the kitchen, you can go there if you want, I’ll wait for Kimi.” Valtteri said. Sebastian gave him another beaming smile and rushed past him. 

Kimi was still at the car, but Valtteri frowned when he saw the other Finn suddenly kneel down on the ground. When Kimi got up again, there was a big ball of white and ginger fur cuddled in his arms. Valtteri sighed in relief and rushed towards them.

“Turbo has been upset with me all week for bringing the pup home” Valtteri said, reaching out to scratch the cat’s head. “He’s been hiding all day.” Kimi chuckled and fondly cuddled the cat closer to his chest, Turbo purring contently while doing his best to ignore Valtteri. 

“It’s a cat, that’s what they do.” Kimi chuckled, smiling as the cat climbed a little higher on his chest.

“Come on” Val said. “Let’s see if Seb cuddled the puppy to death yet.” The two of them, three if you counted Turbo who still refused to let go of KImi, walked to the kitchen, where they found Seb sitting cross-legged on the floor, the puppy fast asleep on his lap. Sebastian looked up at them when they walked in, tears in his eyes.

“It’s too cute. I’m going to steal it from you.” he told Valtteri, making sure to keep his voice hushed as to not the wake the little dog. Valtteri chuckled and sat down on the ground next to him, Kimi following suit with Turbo still securely in his arms.

“It is adorable.” KImi said softly, “As are you.” he said to Turbo when the cat let out a grumpy meow. Valtteri beamed at the two Ferrari drivers.

“As much as I like the two of you coming over to kidnap my pets, why don’t you get your own?” he said with a grin. Seb pouted.

“I think this is his subtle way of Val telling us not to come over anymore.” the German told Kimi. Valtteri sighed.

“Of course not, I already said I like the two of you coming over.” he said, squeezing Seb’s knee.

“Good that’s settled then.” Kimi said with a smirk. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. 

“Absolutely! And Val, have you ever thought about getting a hamster as well? I’ve always wanted to pet one.” 

“I’m not becoming your personal zoo.” Vallteri told them . Both Ferrari drivers scooted closer until they were sitting on either side of him. Sebastian rested his head on Valtteri’s shoulder as he gazed down on the little dalmatian in his arms. Kimi pressed a kiss to Val’s temple, giving Turbo a gentle nudge to urge him to curl up on Val’s lap.

“You already are.”


	9. Kimi/Max - No more drinks for you pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests very welcome!

Kimi was quite amused by the blush on Max’s face as the young driver entered the Ferrari motorhome, glancing around to see if he could find the Finn. Kimi pondered for a moment whether he should let Max wander around for a bit, but eventually took pity on him and walked over. 

“Morning.” he murmured when he reached the Dutchman. Max let out a little surprised yelp and turned to look at Kimi with wide eyes, the red Ferrari coat tightly clutched in his hands. 

“I-I came to return this.” Max said, holding out the pile of fabric towards him. Kimi nodded and silently took it. “And to apologize.” Max added quietly, looking down at his feet, the blush worsening. Kimi was surprised by how young the Red Bull driver suddenly looked. The Finn gave him a gentle smile. 

“No problem.” he said rather gruffly. “Are you feeling better?” he asked more softly. Max blinked in surprise but nodded.

“Bit of a hangover, but yeah.” he said with a hesitant smile. He seemed to want to add more, but he kept silent.

“What is it?” Kimi asked, taking Max’s arm and guiding him to a calmer spot in the hospitality. 

“I-I was just stressed, I should not have had too much alcohol… I just didn’t know what to do…” Max murmured, looking anywhere but the Ferrari driver in front of him. Kimi sighed and reached out to squeeze Max’s shoulder in comfort.

“Guess we’ve all been there.” he said softly. Max eyed him a little shyly but seemed to relax a slightly more. 

“Thanks Kimi…” he said with a hesitant smile. “And thanks again for making sure I got back to the hotel, you could have just left me there, you wouldn’t be the first.” he added. 

Kimi frowned and promptly pulled Max into a tight embrace when he saw the defeated look on the Dutchman’s face. Max let out another high pitched sound in surprise but then hugged back with a shaky sigh. Kimi rubbed his hand over Max’s back for a moment and finally felt the other man relax.

“You don’t have to thank me.” he said as he pulled away. “It was the right thing to do to help you.” he emphasised. Max smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

“Tha- ...See you around, Kimi.”


	10. Nico/Sergio - The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests very welcome!  
> (I just honestly wanting to write something with Checo and Nico cos they are adorbs together :3 )

“Nico! Nico wake up.” Checo called frantically. Nico sat up with a start, looking at the distressed Mexican next to him. Nico groaned at the sharp pain in his head and instantly regretted drinking so much the night before. 

“What’s going on?” he said hoarsely, laying back down in hope of soothing the pain in his head. Checo sat rigidly on the other side of the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as he stared at his hand. “Checo?” Nico tried again when the Mexican ignored him. He reached out to place his hand on Checo’s hip, trying to pull him closer. Checo caught his hand and swallowed thickly.

“Nico… I think we got married last night…” Checo managed to say, his face pale. Nico scoffed and closed his eyes.

“Don’t be silly, I would have remembered.” he murmured, trying to urge Checo to lie down with him. Checo remained in a sitting position, holding their hands together, and holding them out for Nico to see.

Two matching silver wedding bands were on their ring fingers. Nico took in a sharp breath, his eyes meeting Checo’s for a moment before being drawn back to the rings.

“I said we shouldn’t have had so many drinks!” Checo squeaked out. A small smile curled on Nico’s lips and he leaned in to kiss the shocked Mexican.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said against Checo’s lips. Checo made another strangled noise.

“But we’re married! I mean I love you but… do you even want to? You never really seem to care about getting married and…” Nico silenced him with another kiss.

“Tell me if you don’t want this, but I would have asked you anyways. It’s just a lot earlier now.” Nico said, finally succeeding at pulling Checo down on the bed again. The Mexican still seemed a little overwhelmed but snuggled closer with a sigh.

“I want nothing more than be married with you, but I just wish I would remember.” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Nico’s lips. Nico grinned, rolling on top of Checo.

“You’re my husband now.” he whispered, pressing soft kisses to Checo’s neck. Checo grinned and pulled him closer, nuzzling the side of Nico’s neck. “As for remembering… we might be able to use this.” Nico added, pulling away and grabbing a small camera from the nightstand with a mischievous smile. 

Checo pushed Nico off of him, cuddling against the German’s side instead so they could both see the small display. Nico pressed a kiss to the top of Checo’s head.

“Let’s see if we had our dream wedding.” he teased. Checo mindlessly played with the wedding band on Nico’s finger.

“As long as it was with you, it was definitely my dream wedding.”


	11. Jean-Éric/Andre - With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Le Mans 2018!!!
> 
> (I really can't resist writing some Jeandre fluff even though it's technically not F1 :p )

Andre quickly slipped into the garage, making sure to keep out of sight of the engineers. He wasn’t technically allowed to be here, okay maybe it was even forbidden, but he still had to wait quite some time until he could go back in the car and just honestly missed his Techeeta teammate a little (although he would of course never admit that to JEV himself of course).

He walked to the back of the garage, peeking around all the doors until he found Jean-Eric curled up on one of the couches. He entered the room and made sure to close the door behind him before walking over to the sofa, kneeling down next to it. 

When he got closer, he could see JEV’s sleep wasn’t exactly peaceful, the Frenchman letting out soft whimpers while shudders were running through his body. Andre frowned and reached out to run his fingers through JEV’s hair.

“It’s just a nightmare.” he tried to soothe, just hoping it would somehow calm Jean-Éric down. JEV didn’t seem to hear him, his brow furrowed as he let out a gasp, before curling his arms around himself with a sob. 

“Wake up JEV.” he said more urgently, shaking his teammate’s shoulder a little. 

Suddenly, JEV shot up with a gasp, his eyes wide and panicked. Andre immediately pulled him closer.

“It was just a dream, you’re safe.” he said softly. JEV stared at him for a moment before realisation seemed to kick in. With a sob, he flung himself into Andre’s arms, shivering as he pressed close. Andre hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to Jean-Éric’s temple as he rocked him gently.

“It’s okay.” Andre repeated, resting his cheek against the top of JEV’s head. JEV violently shook his head.

“I-It was so real, I don’t even know… but it was so real.” JEV choked out between sobs, clutching onto Andre with all his might.

“I know Liebe, but it was just a dream, you’re safe.” Andre whispered, continuing to murmur soft encouragements as Jean-Éric slowly calmed down.

After a while, Andre carefully pushed away a little so he could sit down on the sofa instead of kneeling down next to it, JEV not hesitated to curl up against his side, legs thrown over Andre’s lap. 

“You’re not even allowed to be here.” the Frenchman said tiredly, still seeming a little frightened. Andre shrugged.

“Only came around to annoy you for a bit, but I don’t mind cuddling either.” he teased, wrapping his arms more securely around his teammate’s waist. A small smile came to JEV’s lips.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” he said, his eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion. Andre swallowed thickly before slowly leaning in, lightly brushing his lips over JEV’s. 

“You won’t have to think about that.” Andre said when he pulled away, his heart racing as he looked at the surprised expression on the Frenchman’s face. Then a small smile spread on Jean-Éric’s face.

“Good.” he murmured, cuddling closer while pressing another kiss to Andre’s lips.


	12. Charles/Pierre - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: CustardCreamies, I hope you like it :3 <3
> 
> More requests very welcome!!!

Pierre sighed and rolled onto his stomach, pulling the covers over his head to hide under the blankets. He just wanted to forget about today. 

He heard the door open but didn’t move, remaining cocooned in the blankets. A sudden weight falling on top of him made him yelp in surprise.

“Charles! Get off!” he grumbled when a pair of arms wrapped around him. The Monégasque giggled but remained where he was, only peeling back the blankets a little so he Pierre’s head peeked out above them. 

“Not until you stop being so grumpy.” Charles said decisively. Pierre sighed deeply but said nothing else. Charles shuffled around a little, getting more comfortable on top of the Frenchman, his head resting on the back of Pierre’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry today sucked so much for you.” Charles said softly, absentmindedly drawing patterns on the back of Pierre’s neck. Pierre let out a huf.

“I don’t want to think about it.” he mumbled. Charles hummed and pressed a kiss just below Pierre’s ear. 

“Then don’t, cuddle me instead.” he said, his smile clear in his voice. Pierre couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Move over then.” he said. Charles grinned and rolled off of him, waiting for Pierre to roll onto his side as well. 

“I love you.” Charles said, leaning in to kiss Pierre quickly. Pierre smiled and kissed back.

“I love you too.” he pulled the Sauber driver into his arms , burying his face in Charles’s soft hair.

“It will get better.” Charles mumbled, his arms wrapped around Pierre’s chest. Pierre smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Charles’s head.

“I know. Especially when you’re with me.”


	13. Fernando/Mark - Winner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS TO FERNANDO AND THE TEAM FOR WINNING LE MANS!!  
> Since Nando is one of my favourite drivers and I can't get over how cute him and Mark are together, I wrote this little drabble to deal with my feelings :3
> 
> Requests very welcome!

“I’m so proud of you.” Mark says as Fernando stumbles into their hotel room, a shit eating grin on his face, but his eyes unfocused from exhaustion. Mark pulled him into his arms, kissing him gently. Fernando was smiling against his lips, his hands clutching on to Mark’s shirt to bring the Aussie closer, and to keep himself upright. 

“I can’t believe it came true.” Fernando mumbled, pressing his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark pressed a kiss to the top of Nando’s head.

“You did. I’m so proud.” he repeated, holding Fernando close as he felt the man sway on his feet. Fernando yawned.

“Gracias.” he mumbled as Mark guided him over to the bed, the two of them cuddling up on top of the soft covers. Mark laid on his back, Fernando half-sprawled over him, head resting over Mark’s heart. 

“I’m cuddling a Le Mans winner.” Mark whispered. Nando chuckled, propping himself up on his arm so he could look at his Aussie.

“You better enjoy it.” he mumbled, nuzzling Mark’s jaw.

“I always do.” Mark purred in answer, pressing a gentle kiss to Fernando’s nose that had the Spaniard huff in surprise, a small blush to coming to his cheeks. Then Nando smiled, kissing Mark’s lips.

“I think I’ll sleep for 4 days now.” he mumbled. Mark grinned.

“You have all the right to.” Mark answered, rolling more onto his side so he could hug Fernando closer to his chest, the Spaniard’s head just below the Aussie’s chin. 

“Stay with me?” Fernando asked softly, his nose pressing against Mark’s throat. Mark chuckled, rubbing his hand over Nando’s back.

“Of course. I’ll be right here with you.” he murmured. 

Mark felt Nando slowly relax against him, his breathing evening out until it came in soft snores. Mark smiled down at the sleeping man in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to Nando’s forehead as the Spaniard stretched contently in his embrace. He carded his fingers through Fernando’s soft hair, grinning at the sleepy noise the Spaniard let out at the content.

“My winner.” Mark whispered, holding Fernando close as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	14. Carlos/Max - Never been Kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just have the urge to write a fic about innocent Max, this was one of those days xD
> 
> Requests very welcome!

“Are you serious?” Carlos asked in surprise, eying the blushing Dutchman next to him. Max shrugged.

“I just never really had to time to go out and you know…”

“Find someone to kiss?” Carlos finished for him. Max shrugged and looked away.

“You’ve never kissed someone?” Carlos asked again. Max shook his head, clenching his fists at his side, expecting Carlos to laugh and make fun of him. Carlos just gently squeezed his fingers, urging Max to relax his hands again.

“It’s okay, nothing to be ashamed of.” he said. Max glanced up at him, biting his lip. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” he said with wide eyes. Carlos frowned.

“Of course not.” he said decisively. Max sighed in relief. They settled into silence again, returning their attention to the film they had been watching. 

“What does it feel like?” Max asked after a moment, his blush deepening. Carlos paused the movie, turning to look at Max. 

“It’s… It’s nice, I don’t really know how to explain it to be honest…” he said with a apologetic look. Max nodded, thoughtfully looking away.

“I could...I could kiss you, if you want.” Carlos asked. Max looked up at him.

“Would you..? I mean, you wouldn’t mind?” Max stuttered. Carlos smiled, bumping their shoulders together.

“Of course not.” he answered. Max worried his lip between his teeth but then gave a shy nod. Carlos grinned and shuffled a bit closer. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Carlos soothed when he saw the nervous expression on Max’s face. The Dutchman nodded again, swallowing thickly. 

Carlos leaned in, gently brushing his lips over Max, smiling slightly when Max let out a hum at the contact. Carlos pulled away, looking at the way Max’s eyed had fluttered closed, his lips slightly parted. 

“C-can you do that again?” Max asked. Carlos’s smile widened and he leaned in again, kissing him more firmly this time.

Max’s hand curled around his bicep, pulling him a little closer as he hesitantly kissed back, parting his lips experimentally. Carlos licked at Max’s lips, making his breathing hitch.

Carlos pulled away again, staying close enough that their noses were still brushing. 

“Okay?” he whispered. Max opened his eyes again and nodded.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good.” Carlos answered, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek before scooting further onto the couch, a little more distance between them now. Max eyed him for a moment, clearly unsure what to do.

“Come here Max.” Carlos said, rolling his eyes. Max grinned in relief, sitting down close to him, Carlos’s arm resting behind his shoulders.

After a moment, Max sighed, resting his head on Carlos’s shoulder as Carlos’s arm properly wrapped around him

“Thanks Chilli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since I have too much free time: I make little figurines of F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :)


	15. Nico/Esteban (+Carlos/Max) - Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ordered an old Guti - Haas cap yesterday and had the sudden urge to write about the most adorable little Mexican ever :3
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Esteban held the rose with shaking hands as he walked through the hotel hall, eying the numbered doors with wide eyes, counting them down until he arrived at 214. He swallowed thickly, worrying his lips between his teeth as he tried to find the courage to knock. 

He hadn’t seen Nico is weeks, yet he still hadn’t managed to get rid of his feelings for the German. Eventually, he had somehow convinced himself that he had to at least try to see if Nico just so happened to feel the same way about him, but he was already regretting his choice. 

He sighed and turned, feelings tears spring to his eyes as he cursed himself for ever thinking he had the guts to do this. Clutching the rose a little too tightly in his hand, he walked away.

He froze when he suddenly heard Nico’s door open behind him, and frantically looked around for a place to hide. 

“Guti?” Nico called out. Esteban took in a shaky breath and turned. Nico was not alone, his new teammate- Spanish-speaking like Este himself, but also a lot more pretty - standing next to him.

Nico grinned and walked over to Esteban, drawing him in for a tight hug.

“I didn’t expect you here! Are you visiting someone?” Nico asked, pulling away but leaving his hand on Guti’s shoulder while he eyed the rose clutched in Esteban’s hand. 

“Ah w-well, I....” Esteban trailed off when he saw what was in Carlos’s hand, the Spaniard still leaning against the doorframe, holding what was quite unmistakeably a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Guti’s blush deepened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you…” he mumbled, turning away as another set of tears came to his eyes. Nico clearly didn’t want him, and why would he if he had what was basically a better and less awkward version of Esteban? Suddenly the door opposite Nico’s opened.

“Carlos, hurry up.” someone called, Max peeking around the door with an impatient expression on his face. Carlos grinned, winking at Guti before giving Nico a quick hug

“Thanks Nico, we won’t forget to bring it again.” Carlos promised, before Max grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him into a searing kiss, the two of them stumbling back into their room. 

“Este..?” Nico gently grabbed his hand, prying the rose from Esteban’s fingers. “You’re hurting yourself.” he added, tracing his fingers over the marks the remaining thorns on the rose had left of Guti’s palm. Esteban saw his own hand trembling and quickly pulled it back, not wanting Nico to see him being so weak. 

Nico looked concerned and moved to reach out for him once more, but then he saw the small label hanging off the rose.

“It’s for me?” Nico asked. Esteban almost shrank into himself and merely nodded with wide eyes, knowing there was no way he would be able to keep his voice steady. Nico smiled tenderly, wrapping an arm around Esteban’s waist to pull him closer.

“Thank you.” Nico murmured, before leaning in to place his lips on the Mexican’s. Esteban let out a surprised noise but melted into the kiss. Nico pulled back, smiling softly at him.

“Stay with me tonight Liebe?” he whispered. Esteban nodded, smiling as Nico tugged him into the room. 

“Don’t worry.” Nico purred as the door closed behind them, Esteban finally relaxing into Nico’s embrace. “I only gave Carlos the spares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since I have too much free time: I make little figurines of F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :)


	16. Kimi/Valtteri - Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister kept bothering me until I wrote this, so she better leave me alone now.
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Valtteri hummed to himself as he typed a message to his father, wishing him a happy Father’s day. It were these kind of days that made him miss his family, but at least he got to spend it with Kimi this time.

They hadn’t been together for too long yet, not officially at least, although the two of them had shared more than enough moments (and hotel rooms) the past few years. Valtteri had never felt more comfortable around one of his partners before, the normally everlasting feeling of nerves completely gone when Kimi was with him.

Kimi came in as Valtteri put away his phone, giving Val a tiny smile as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Hi.” Valtteri said softly as Kimi walked over, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Hi.” Kimi answered, his lips lingering on Val’s for a moment before he pulled away again, confusing Valtteri when he walked back to the door, turning around when he was about halfway there and flicking an envelope in Valtteri’s direction. 

“What is it?” Valtteri said with a frown, carefully opening it. Kimi shrugged.

“Read it.” Valtteri pulled out the card and stilled.

“It’s a Father's Day card.” he said in confusion, glancing at the very sparkly card. Kimi nodded as Val opened it to read the scribbled text, which turned out to be nog very much more than a simple ‘Love, Kimi and Fanni.’

“Fanni?” Valtteri said with a frown, looking up to find Kimi gone, their front door open. Valtteri stood up and walked over, glancing around the doorframe.

Kimi was walking over, something black and white cuddled in his arms. The something lifted it’s head and barked softly.

“This is Fanni.” Kimi introduced, carefully placing the Dalmatian pup into Val’s arms. Valtteri looked at the wiggling ball of fur with wide eyes, only snapping out of it when the pup tried to nibble on his hand.

“You got us a puppy?” Valtteri said in awe, scratching the pup’s head. Kimi smiled.

“She was the runt of her litter, I accidentally got to talking to the breeder and I just couldn’t leave her there.” Kimi said, smiling fondly at the pup.

“She’s adorable.” Valtteri said once they were inside again, the little dog rushing around the room like a madmen , stopping at the two drivers every once in a while for some snuggles, both Finns sitting on the floor. Fanni clumsily walked over, climbing onto Valtteri’s lap to try to munch on his sweater. 

“Thank you.” Valtteri said softly to Kimi, leaning in to kiss him. Kimi just smiled, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Val’s waist. Valtteri rested his head against Kimi’s shoulder as their little puppy was finally starting to fall asleep.

“What’s in those bags?” Val suddenly asked, gesturing to the bags in the corner. Kimi suddenly blushed a little.

“Toys for Fanni.” Kimi said eventually. Valtteri scoffed.

“How many?” he asked, counting 4 or 5 full bags. Kimi stayed quiet for a moment.

“We couldn’t choose.” he eventually said.

“We?”

“Yes.”

“You took Fanni with you when you went to get her stuff? And then bought everything they had in the store?” Valtteri asked with an amused smile.

“...maybe.” Kimi said, his blush deepening. Valtteri laughed, making Kimi frown.

“What?” he asked with a huff. Valtteri grinned and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Nothing, I just love you.”


	17. Max/Charles - Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to prove a point to some people (you know who you are) that this pairing works xD

“Charles?” someone called out huskily. Charles looked up to see Max sauntering over to the sofa he was sitting on. He smiled softly at the Dutchman.

“Yes?” he asked as Max got closer, crowding into Charles’s personal space. Max let out a low hum, kneeling down as he tugged the Monégasque closer, his lips brushing over Charles’s jaw. 

“I wanted to ask you something…” Max purred, nuzzling the side of Charles’s neck as Charles tilted his head back a little, a heavy blush on his face.

“Y-yeah?” Charles said, biting back a moan. Max suddenly pulled away, standing up.

“Tacos or Chinese for dinner?” he asked with a grin. Charles looked dumbfounded for a moment. 

“You ass!” the Sauber driver then exclaimed, scrambling off the couch to jump on the quickly retreating Dutchman’s back. Max was laughing, struggling to stay balanced as Charles legs wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t tease me like that!” Charles whined, hitting the back of Max’s shoulder with a pout. Max chuckled, pushing Charles off him before turning around and promptly lifting him up again while the Sauber driver was still complaining. 

“And I’m not even hungry yet and then you ruin the mood and… where are we going?” he said. Max grinned, pecking his lips.

“Bedroom.”


	18. Marcus/Charles - Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing these little drabbles to try and explore new pairings, although they definitely don't have to be romantic. 
> 
> After watching some of the Sauber videos, Marcus and Charles do seem to get along, and that combined with the knowledge that Marcus is scared of birds made this happen xD
> 
> Requests very welcome! Also of very strange/uncommon pairings, those are challenging to write ;)

“Get that thing away from me!” Marcus said, leaping back from his teammate. Charles was looking at him with a mischievous expression on his face, a tiny yellow-and-blue bird perched on his shoulder. 

“I told you to stop ruffling my hair.” Charles said matter-of-factly. Marcus gaped at him for a moment.

“I was only teasing you! I’m sorry, okay?! Now please get that monster away from me!” he said, standing away from Charles as fast as he could, the Monégasque blocking his only escape - the door. Charles snorted, gently patting the tiny birds head, who let out a little content chirp that had Marcus yelp

“This monster is only a tiny parakeet, and she’s called Feathers.” he said, the bird hopping from his shoulder onto his finger, flapping her wings a little.

Marcus had meanwhile turned very pale and let out another yelp as Charles walked over with the little bird.

“She’s not scary.” he said. Marcus scoffed, clearly having a different opinion about that. Charles let the bird hop from his hand to the backrest of one of the chairs.

“I’ll be back soon.” he then announced, rushing out the room and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Marcus trapped in the room with feathers. 

Charles chuckled as he heard Marcus curse and then yelp again. Serves him right for teasing Charles about his hair.

~~  
A little over 2 hours later, Charles finally took pity on his older teammate and went back to the Swede’s driver room, unlocking the door.

“Are you alright?” Charles said as he slipped inside. Marcus looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, hummed, and went back to typing something on his phone. Charles looked around.

“Where is Feathers?” he said. Marcus shrugged again. Charles looked at him with wide eyes until the Swede sighed and got up. As he turned to walk over to Charles, Charles snorted.

“You know Feathers is on your shoulder, right?” he said with a raised eyebrow. Marcus glared at him, reaching out to gently stroke the tiny bird.

“She’s not too bad.” he said with a fond smile. He then reached out and ruffled Charles’s hair, making the younger man yelp in surprise before glaring. Marcus just gave him an innocent look.

“So you’re not upset with me?” Charles asked, trying to smoothe his hair again. Marcus chuckled.

“Nah, Feathers is cute. And besides, it’s not like I could get back at you by bringing a snake, now could I?” he said, a mischievous look in his eyes. Charles paled.

“Don’t you dare!” he said, his eyes wide. Marcus shrugged.

“If I were you, I would check my teamkit twice before putting it on.” he said, sauntering out off the room with Feathers still on his shoulder after messing Charles’s hair up a second time. Charles quickly rushed after him, grabbing onto the Swede’s arm to plead for mercy.

“Marcus! I swear I won’t to it again! And you can ruffle my hair all you want and….” he rambled. Marcus grinned.

“Too late.”


	19. Daniel/Charles - My Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY rare pairing requested by Aoharu_Mei :)
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Charles stood in the middle of Daniel’s hotel room, glancing around thoughtfully. The Aussie had stolen his cap as a joke, but Charles did kinda want it back, and instead of waiting for Dan to give it to him, he figured there was no harm into getting it back himself.

He had gotten a key to Daniel’s room via Max, who had thought the whole situation was pretty amusing. Max had also made sure to distract Daniel by god-knows-what (probably food related if Charles was to guess), making sure Charles had the time to slip into Daniel’s room to find the cap.

The Sauber driver had no idea where to start his search, randomly walking around the room to see if he could figure out where Daniel had left his cap. He was about halfway through his search when he suddenly heard the door start to open. 

In a panic, he darted into the closet, leaving the closet door open slightly so he could peak outside. As he entered, his lost cap promptly fell from one of the shelved and onto his lap, making Charles huff in surprise.

Daniel came into the room, humming under his breath. Charles watched with wide eyes as the Aussie first took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Daniel stretched his arms out above his head with a sigh, turning his back to closet as he started to undo the belt on his jeans. 

Charles let out a squeak, quickly pressing his hand to his mouth to stifle the sound. Daniel stilled for a moment, having heard the noise, but then pushed his jeans down his legs with a shrug, kicking the garment into the corner. His dark blue boxers clung tight to his bum, the colourful ink of his tattoos peeking out under them. 

Charles bit his fist to hold in a whimper, but Daniel did hear him this time, frowning as he walked over to the closet. Opening the door, he was met by a heavily blushing Monégasque, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“Charles?” Daniel said in disbelief. Charles opened his made to speak but only a squeak came out. Daniel saw the cap in Charles’s lap, laying over his crotch because no way in hell that his short could hide his arousal, and then burst out laughing.

“I would have given it back to you if you’d asked.” Daniel chuckled once he had calmed down a little. Charles glared at him a little, scrambling to his feet. 

“I did ask. You said ‘sure thing’, ruffled my hair and then walked off… THAT WAS 2 DAYS AGO.” the Monégasque said loudly. Daniel only grinned again and shrugged.

“I can be forgetful at times.” he said playfully. Charles folded his arms over his chest, let out another high pitched sound and promptly brought his hands back down to cover his crotch. Daniel’s grin only widened as he stepped closer, taking the cap from Charles’s hands and putting it on his own head. 

Daniel walked backwards over to the bed, his eyes not leaving the blushing younger man, who was trailing after him, eyes darkened considerably. Daniel winked at him as he sat down on the bed.

“If you want your cap so badly, why don’t you come and get it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	20. Max/Charles - Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Aoharu_Mei, who requested some Max/Charles first kiss fluff :3
> 
> (Also, I just can't get over how cute this pairing is :3 )

“Charles, wait up!” someone called out. Charles turned to see Max jogging towards him. He smiled at the Dutchman and slowed down so Max could catch up with him. Max grinned at him, and leaned in to hug him, surprising Charles by also kissing his cheek.

“Congrats, 8th place in a Sauber is incredible.” Max praised. Charles grinned and hugged back, ignoring how sweaty they both still were. 

“Thanks Max.” he answered softly, letting go of Max a little reluctantly. Max smiled gently, squeezing Charles’s shoulder for another moment. 

“You want to grab some drinks later?” Max said. “My treat, to celebrate.” he said with a grin. His cheeks were tinged a little red, but that was probably the adrenaline. Charles nodded.

“Sure, I’ll see you tonight.” he said, giving Max a little wave as he walked back to his driver room to get changed.

~~  
They met up in a bar near their hotels, and Charles was a little disappointed that practically the whole grid was there, making the chances slim he would get some alone time with Max.

Charles somehow got squeezed in the booth between a tipsy Fernando and Seb, who hugged him tightly and pinched his cheek. 

Kimi pushed a glass with what was probably vodka in his direction, but Sebastian slapped his hand away with a glare.

Max was opposite him, and slid a beer towards Charles instead, winking as they glanced at Seb huffily telling the Finn off.

It was a nice evening, most of the drivers congratulating him and making small talk, but every time Charles tried to talk to Max, someone else came up to them, which got quite frustrating.

After a couple of hours, the alcohol and exhaustion started to wear Charles down and he announced he’d be going back to his room. He was surprised to see Max stand up as well and tell him they could walk back together.

Trying to ignore the way Daniel wiggled his eyebrows at that, the two youngsters walked outside, the cold air waking Charles up slightly.

Their shoulders bumped together slightly as they walked in silence until Max suddenly stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?” Charles said, looking at the tense expression on Max’s face.

“I didn’t mean for the others to be there.” Max blurted out. “It was supposed to be only the two of us.” Charles’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape at the words. 

“A-as a date?” he asked softly. Max hesitated but then nodded. Charles smiled and took a step closer.

“I was hoping it would be… a date I mean.” he confessed. Max let out a relieved sigh.

“Well that’s good I suppose.” he said with a nervous laugh. Charles chuckled and nodded. They stood in front of each other, both unsure what to do. Then Max swallowed thickly, moving closer until they were practically chest-to-chest.

“C-could I… could I kiss you?” he whispered. Up close, Charles could see the blush on his cheeks and knew he was as red as the Dutchman himself. He nodded silently.

Charles let out a soft sound as Max pressed their lips together, his hand curling over the back of Max’s neck to pull him closer. He experimentally parted his lips a little, still a little out of dept with what to do. When he felt Max’s tongue press against his lips, he let out another breathless noise, which made Max smile against his mouth. 

Max slowly pulled away again, but stayed close enough that their noses still brushed against one another.

“Congratulations Charles.”


	21. Daniel/Kimi - Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my sister who doesn't have an account on ao3 but is still needy for fics
> 
> (This pairing does kinds work in a weird way tho)

Daniel woke up slowly, stretching himself out lazily as Kimi grumbled something behind him, the Finn’s arm slung over his waist. Daniel glanced at the alarm clock before closing his eyes again. He sighed, getting comfortable in Kimi’s embrace until he had processed what he had seen. 

His eyes flew open and he sat up with a start. Kimi sighed and kicked him as he rolled over, fast asleep again within seconds. 

“Shit shit shit.” Daniel muttered when he saw what time it was. He got up, bending over the bed to shake the sleepy Finn awake. Kimi swatted his hand away.

“Fuck off Dan.” he muttered. Daniel huffed and hit his shoulder.

“We’re late, get up Kimi.” he said, before rushing around the room to get dressed and somewhat presentable, although his hair was a lost cause anyways, the curls haphazardly falling into his face.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he returned, Kimi still hadn’t moved, still contently curled up under the covers. 

“Kimi! Get your lazy ass out of bed.” Daniel said, poking the Finn’s shoulder. Kimi flipped him off with a displeased grunt. His raised middle finger almost poking Dan’s eye out. Daniel narrowed his eyes and then smirked. 

He took the corner of the blanket in his hands, and pulled it off Kimi in one smooth movement.

Kimi let out a startled gasp and sat up with a glare. Daniel just gave him an angelic look in return. Kimi frowned.

“Oh you’re gonna regret that.” he said, getting out of bed before Dan could realise what was going on. Daniel let out a yelp as the Finn came after him, rushing away. The Aussie’s foot hooked behind the blanket just as Kimi grabbed his waist, causing them both to tumble onto the floor, Kimi on top of Daniel.

“I love you?” Dan said with a sheepish grin, pecking Kimi’s nose. Kimi huffed grumpily but then leaned in to kiss to cheery Aussie properly. 

“Love you too, asshole.” he murmured against Dan’s lips. Daniel chuckled and brought him closer. They were late now anyways, another half an hour couldn’t hurt.


	22. Kimi/Charles (+Sebastian) - Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have stupid realisations about things you should have known waaaay earlier. This was one of those for me and it gave me feels.

“What’s wrong Charles?” Kimi asked as the Monégasque stared off into the distance. Charles blinked at him and then shrugged.

“Nothing, it’s silly, don’t worry about it.” he murmured. Kimi frowned and sat down on the sofa next to the young driver. 

“Tell me.” he coaxed gently, half-expecting Charles to tell him about some love troubles. Charles sighed.

“If I go to Ferrari…” he started before trailing off and looking away again. Kimi nudged his shoulder.

“If you go to Ferrari, it will be the best opportunity you’ll ever have in your career.” Kimi finished for him. Charles bit his lip.

“Maybe.” he murmured in return. Kimi frowned, carefully wrapping his arm around the younger man, pulling him to his side.

“Tell me what’s wrong Charles? You should be excited for a chance like this.” Kimi told him softly, fingers carding through Charles’s fluffy hair. Charles cuddled closer to his side, and then suddenly he was sobbing quietly.

“B-but if I go to Ferrari, it means you are leaving…” Charles managed to say between his cries. Kimi turned towards him so he could properly hug the Monégasque to his chest. Charles tightly clutched onto him, burying his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” he sobbed uncontrollably. Kimi gently rocked him, pressing a kiss to Charles temple.

“Look at me little one.” Kimi said softly, tilting Charles’s chin up. Charles stared back at him with watery eyes, still sniffling a little.

“I won’t see you anymore when you leave…” Charles said softly, wiping some tears off his cheek with his sleeve. Kimi sighed.

“Of course you will, I’ll come visit, and you’re free to come by whenever you want. I won’t just leave forever Charles.” Kimi soothed before bringing the younger man into his arms again. This seemed to ease Charles’s nerves a little, the Monégasque cuddling into Kimi’s embrace with a sigh.

“I’ll always be there for you, little pup.” Kimi whispered. Charles huffed at the nickname, but only snuggled closer as he finally relaxed. 

Sebastian found them cuddled up like that a few hours later, Charles fast asleep.

“Did he finally talk to you?” Seb murmured as he sat down next to the Finn. Kimi sighed and nodded.

“Silly boy, I’ll never leave him, or you.” he said, turning to his teammate. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, leaning in to kiss him gentle.

“I know.” he whispered. Charles woke with a soft hum and smiled sleepily when he saw Seb.

“Whole paddock family is together again.” he murmured with a chuckle. Sebastian grinned, kissing the top of Charles’s head. 

“Of course.” he answered. “Always.”


	23. Daniel/Charles - Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dr3amingincolour  
> Some Daniel/Charles in the zoo ;)

Charles smiled softly and took Dan’s hand in his, the two of them walking side by side. The Aussie was grinning widely as he glanced around the zoo, smiling excitedly when he spotted koalas

“Charles! You have to see them!” he gasped, pulling the Monégasque in direction of the enclosure.

“Look at how fluffy they are!” Charles said, eyes wide. Daniel chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Charles’s nose before ruffling the Sauber driver’s unruly hair.

“Just like you.” he teased. Charles huffed but couldn’t stay angry at the cheeky Aussie. Daniel wrapped an arm around Charles’s shoulders as they continued to walk, leaning in every once in a while to startle the younger man by kissing his temple, Charles letting out a little yelp everytime, glaring half-heartedly at Daniel before kissing the Aussie properly.

Suddenly, Charles pressed closer against Dan’s side, his breathing hitching. 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked in confusion as Charles’s nails dug into his arm. Charles swallowed thickly and pointed to a staff member in the distance, who had snake laying over her shoulders and another one on the trolley beside her, showing a group of children the animal. 

Daniel shuddered upon seeing the snake.

“Yeah, we should probably go that way…” he said, pointing in the opposite direction. Charles nodded frantically, letting out a yelp when he saw that the staff member, and snake, were heading in their direction.

Daniel definitely didn’t like the animal either, but he didn’t mind the Monégasque cuddled up against his side too much. He gently rubbed Charles back as he tried not to flinch as the staff member and snake came past them. Charles hid his face in Dan’s shoulder, cursing under his breath in French. 

Daniel held him until the snake was out if sigh and then gently pushed the man away.

“He’s gone, it’s okay love.” Daniel said, exhaling a little shakily himself. Charles glanced up at him but stayed cuddled against his side.

“...Charles?” Daniel chuckled. The Monégasque blushed and finally pulled away.

“Sorry… was comfy…” he mumbled sheepishly. Daniel chuckled and brought him closer again, arm wrapped around his shoulders as he quickly pecked Charles’s lips.

“Let’s go the lions, there shouldn’t be any snakes there.” he said. Charles sighed and nodded, his arm loosely around Dan’s waist as they walked. As long as there weren’t any snakes on their way, they would be fine.


	24. Kimi/Dan - Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably like this pairing a bit too much :3

Kimi watched as Daniel went around the room, hugging all the drivers one by one while swaying a little drunkenly on his feet. He considered fleeing as Daniel stumbled over to him, but the Aussie had his arms wrapped tightly around Kimi’s waist before he could. 

“I love you mate.” the Aussie murmured, his face smashed against Kimi’s shoulder; Dan’s unruly curls tickling Kimi’s cheek. Kimi patted his back a little.

“Let go Daniel.” he said after a long moment. Daniel peeked up at him with large, slightly unfocused, eyes.

“But I really do love you, mate.” his slur combined but his rather heavy accent made it hard for Kimi to understand him, but the Finn could guess what he was saying.

“Go back to your hotel, Daniel, you’re drunk.” he said, easing the Aussie off of him.

“You can join me.” Daniel said with a rather badly executed wink. Kimi snorted.

“I am not.” he said. Daniel whined and clutched on even tighter.

“But Kimiwimi, I love you.” he said with a pout. Kimi ignored the nickname and steadied the Aussie.

Kimi saw Max walk past and almost threw Daniel against him.

“Take him back to his room.” he told the Dutchman. Max sighed deeply when he noticed the intoxicated state of his teammate, but nodded.

“He’s gonna regret this in the morning.”

~~  
It was still rather early when Kimi walked through the hotel, stopping in front of Daniel’s door. He knocked and patiently waited for Daniel to open, smirking slightly when he saw the Aussie’s dishevelled state.

“Kimi?” Daniel muttered hoarsely, squinting his eyes at the bright light of the hall. The Finn hummed and pushed past him into the room, walking straight to the bathroom and filling a glass of water under the tap. Daniel trailed after him with a confused expression on his face. 

Kimi turned and handed Daniel the glass, together with some painkillers.

“Take them.” he said, before brushing his hand over Daniel’s arm with surprising gentleness.

“I’ve got the feeling I need to apologize to you and I have no clue why.” Daniel murmured, sighing heavily as he sat down. Kimi snorted.

“You hugged me and told me you really loved me.” he said. Daniel blushed a deep red.

“I eh… okay…” Daniel stuttered. Kimi shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” he said. Daniel glanced up at him, almost a little shyly.

“O-okay.” he said, standing up again and fidgeting with his hands as Kimi stood in front of him. Kimi let out a dramatic sigh and stepped closer to promptly press his lips against Daniel’s. Daniel let out a startled sound but hesitantly kissed back. Kimi pulled away first, giving the Aussie a warning glare

“But if you ever call me Kimiwimi again, you’ll regret it.” he grumbled. Daniel grinned widely, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned in to whisper into Kimi’s ear

“But I just love you so much, _Kimiwimi _.”__


	25. Nico/Esteban - Brave

Nico knew Esteban was never fond of interviews, but an interview on top of a glass Observatorium seemed like his biggest nightmare, the Mexican also very afraid of heights. 

They were outside the tall building, waiting for the rest of the team before they took the elevator to the top, and Esteban was fidgeting nervously besides his teammate, his normally already large eyes even wider.

“Are you okay Guti?” Nico said in concern. The Mexican let out a shaky breath, his jaw tense as he nodded. Nico noticed the rapid breaths Esteban was taking in, his hands trembling at his sides. 

“Come.” Nico said softly, wrapping his arm around Guti’s shoulders and leading him away to a more quiet spot where they couldn’t see the tower. Esteban was still shaking, taking in shaky gasps of air. 

“Look at me Esteban.” Nico urged, gently taking Esteban’s face between his hands. “It’s gonna be alright, just take a deep breath.” he said calmly. Esteban’s flickered to his face for a moment before closing tightly.

“I-I don’t want…” Esteban managed to say. Nico rubbed his thumbs over the Mexican’s cheekbones, wiping away some stray tears.   
“It’s gonna be okay, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Nico said. Esteban calmed down slightly after that.

“But the team…” he was obviously a little unsure how to tell him.

“It’s okay, I can tell them if you want.” Nico said. Esteban worried his lip between his teeth, glancing over his shoulder to the tower, shuddering slightly. Nico shushed him and drew him into a tight hug, Esteban immediately burying his face in Nico’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being such a coward.” he muttered miserably. Nico pulled back a little, his hand on Guti’s cheek again.

“You’re no coward, you’re one of the bravest people I know.” he whispered. Esteban scoffed and averted his eyes, but leaned in to the touch. Nico rested their foreheads together. “I’m serious Esteban.” 

Esteban struggled a little to look at Nico while trying to will his heavy blush away. Nico smiled almost tenderly, before tilting his head slightly, his lips brushing over Esteban’s. 

Esteban let out a startled squeak, too surprised to kiss back at first. Nico patiently held his lips against Esteban’s for a moment, smiling slightly as Esteban hesitantly kissed back, his hand resting on Nico’s chest.

“Okay?” Nico murmured as he pulled away a little reluctantly. Esteban swallowed thickly.

“Y-yeah.” he murmured, his eyes falling to Nico’s lips again. This time he was the one to close the gap between them, his soft lips pressing lightly against Nico’s again. The German almost grinned, wrapping his arms around Esteban’s waist, holding him close until an engineer awkwardly told them it was time to go in.

Esteban turned a deep red at being caught, but Nico kept his arm around his waist.

“We’re coming” he said with a charming smile, Esteban only nodding in agreement, scooting a little closer to Nico. As long as the German stayed with him, Esteban could be brave, he was sure of it.


	26. Kevin/Marcus - Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are more adorable together than I ever realised :3
> 
> Requests very welcome!

The blaring alarm woke Marcus up with a start. He quickly pulled on a sweater and some sweatpants, grabbing his flip flops and coat on the way out.

All the hotel guests were guided outside, but Marcus can’t see any smoke or any sign something is truly off, so he’s pretty sure it was just a false alarm. 

Marcus stood on the lawn in front of the hotel, yawning as he rubbed at his face, trying to wake himself up even though the chilly night air works just fine for that. He looked around and spotted someone very familiar.

“Kevin?” Marcus said softly as he approaches the Dane. Kevin only gave him a small smile in return. Marcus swallowed thickly when he noticed Kevin was only dressed in his boxers, his arms wrapped around his torso to keep himself warm.

The dark ink of his tattoo stood out against his pale skin, and Marcus clenched his hand into a fist to resist the urge to trail his fingers over the angel across Kevin’s chest. Marcus was snapped out of his staring when he saw Kevin shiver. 

“Here.” he said, shrugging off his coat. Kevin seemed to hesitate, but Marcus had already draped it around his shoulders before he could protest.

“Thanks Marcus.” Kevin said, his nose wrinkling up slightly when he spotted the Sauber logos all over it. Marcus only nodded in return. 

He spotted a small bench a little further away and headed for it, a small smile tugging on his lips as he noticed Kevin was following after him.

They both sat down with a sigh, Kevin folding his legs up onto the bench as well, a slightly grumpy look on his face.

“If I get a cold because of this, I might just accidentally kick over the vase in my room and spread the shards everywhere.” Kevin mumbled. Marcus chuckled. He hesitated for a moment before holding out his arm to the Dane. When Kevin gave him a questioning look, he shrugged.

“Might be warmer.” he said matter of factly. Kevin regarded him for a moment, a thoughtful look in his large blue eyes. Then he nodded and scooted closer, leaning against Marcus’s side as Marcus wrapped his arm around Kevin’s shoulders.

“Is warmer.” Kevin murmured. Marcus yelped sightly as a very cold nose pressed against his neck. 

They stayed like that for quite some time, Marcus gently rubbing his hand up and down Kevin’s arm as the Dane started to doze off, face still pressed against the side of Marcus’s neck.

When the staff announced they could go back inside, it took Marcus a couple of tries to wake the sleepy Dane up again.

They silently walked back into the hotel together, until Kevin suddenly smiled sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I don’t have my roomkey.” he mumbled. Marcus snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Come on then.” he said, gesturing to his own room down the hall.

Kevin was already asleep by the time Marcus had gotten changed into something more comfortable, the Dane laying on his stomach, sprawled out under the covers. Marcus got in beside him, reaching out to gently brush some hair out of Kevin’s face.

They weren’t sure who moved during the night, but they woke up cuddled against one another, Kevin practically drooling on Marcus’s chest. Neither men minded though, Kevin only sleepily glancing up for a moment before snuggling even closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Marcus’s lips before falling asleep again.


	27. JEV/Andre - Photographs

Jev watched with bored interest as Andre fiddled around with the setting of his camera, taking a picture of the cactus on the table every once in while before checking the photo, scoffing, and starting all over again.

“That cactus is probably the most boring thing ever.” Jev remarked. Andre only glanced at him briefly. 

“Maybe. But since you won’t let me take pictures of you…” he sighed dramatically. Jev scoffed.

“I said no to you photographing me naked.” he said.

“So you’ll let me take pictures of you?” Andre said immediately. Jev narrowed his eyes but then sighed.

“Fine, but you better make me look good.” he grumbled. Andre grinned, squeezing his shoulder as he stood up, gesturing Jev to follow him as they walked over to the pool. 

“...I’m not getting undressed.” Jev said, looking down on his dark blue slack and pressed white shirt. Andre grinned.

“You don’t have to, just get in.” he gestured to the lukewarm water. Jev frowned.

“No way.” he said. Andre placed his camera on the ground, a safe distance away from the water, and walked closer. Jev yelped and quickly jogged away from his teammate, but Andre was faster.

Strong arms wrapped around Jev’s waist and lifted him up, Jev cursing in all the languages he knew as Andre carried him over to the pool.

“Don’t you dare Andre!” Jev said, wrapping his arms around the German’s neck. Andre grinned and leaned in,his lips brushing over the shell of Jev’s ear.

“Hold your breath.”

The next thing he knew, Jev was under water, Andre still tightly holding onto him and dragging him back to the surface. Jev took in a big gulp of air and hit Andre’s arm with all his might, glaring at the German.

“Asshole.” Jev murmured, swimming away. Andre stopped him, bringing him close again. 

“I wish my camera was waterproof, you look so beautiful like this.” Andre whispered, hand pushing Jev’s wet hair out of his face. Jev frowned.

“You pushed me onto the pool and knew you couldn’t take photos?!” Jev said incredulously. Andre smiled sheepishly.

“I might not have thought thst through too well.” he said, before frowning himself. “I called you beautiful and you’re just ignoring it.” he said. Jev’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“I… well… right…” he glanced up at his teammate, whose arms were still wrapped around his waist. Andre rolled his eyes.

“You can be thick sometimes.” he said, before dipping down to kiss the Frenchman. Jev let out a squeak but then kissed back, bringing the German closer. After a long moment, Andre pulled away with a teasing smile

“Are you sure you still won’t get undressed for me?”


	28. Daniel/Kimi - Fight and Make Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is just so bloody perfect :3

Daniel grinned at the Finn in front of him, who only glared in return. The Aussie had over time learned just how to behave to annoy Kimi even more than his mere existence already did, knowing how much his cheeriness pissed the Finn off.

“Come on, smile Kimi.” Dan teased. Kimi’s lips pressed together in a tight line, looking less than impressed with the Red Bull driver.

“Fuck off Daniel.” he murmured under his breath, too soft for anyone else to hear. Daniel pressed a hand over his heart.

“Ouch, you really are the Iceman.” he said. To be frank, Kimi’s aloofness always worked on his nerves, and Daniel could feel the restlessness building up inside him. Kimi shrugged, staring at him. He said something in Finnish, glaring at the Dan throughout his sharp edged words. 

“Unfair, I don’t speak another language.” Daniel remarked, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned. Kimi scoffed.

“Yeah, you’d need actual brain cells for that.” he said, standing up. Daniel followed after him, grabbing his wrist.

“Like I’d give a fuck what you think of me.” he hissed. Kimi stared back blankly at him, twisting his hand a little in his tight grip.

“You do, obviously, it’s pathetic.” he said,pulling his hand away. Daniel only moved his hand to Kimi’s bicep to keep him in place. Kimi let out a frustrated breath at the motion

“You are such an… a…” he fumbled for words. Daniel smirked.

“I’m waiting, use your words.” he taunted. Kimi let out a sharp breath, and then took Daniel completely by surprise by smashing his lips against the Aussie’s, the force almost bruising. 

Daniel, not wanting to be outdone, kissed back, biting and licking at Kimi’s lips until the Finn let out a soft breathless sound. Daniel tensed and backed away immediately, staring at the surprisingly uncomposed Ferrari driver in front of him, Kimi seeming a little frazzled as his eyes kept falling to the Aussie’s lips. 

“I… we… you hate me…” Daniel managed, licking his lips as the taste of Kimi lingered on them. Kimi’s jaw tensed, but he shook his head.

“No, I don’t think I do.” he said with an almost nervous smile. Daniel stepped closer. 

“So…” he started slowly. “I could kiss you again?” Kimi only had time to nod in answer before Dan’s lips silenced any possible words from him. 

Daniel parted his lips for Kimi, whining softly as the Finn licked into his mouth while simultaneously running his fingers through Dan’s curls.

“I’m sorry about everything I said… I didn’t mean any of it.” Kimi siad between kisses. Daniel hummed.

“Me neither… it was quite the opposite afterall.”


	29. Sebastian/Chris Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CustardCreamies :)  
> So yeah, this was supposed to be just Seb meeting Chris but it kinda turned into a 'Kimi: the not so subtle best friend' fic, so sorry if that's not what you wanted x)

Kimi watched in amusement as Seb stood in front of the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, the German fussing over his unruly hair while his teammate was calmly sprawled over one of the chairs.

“Relax Seb, It’s only some singer coming to the garage today.” Kimi said. Seb turned to him sharply.

“Some Singer?! He’s the lead singer of Coldplay!” he said. Kimi shrugged, unsure why that should change his opinion. 

They had very little time to argue about it before they were not-so-kindly asked by their press officers to be nice and greet their guest. 

Kimi watched with an amused expression as Seb shook their guest’s hand, a deep blush on the German’s cheeks.

He allowed a small smile when he shook their guest’s hand -what was his name again? Curt? Carl? - before glancing back at Seb, who was watching the man with an awestruck expression.

“It’s nice to meet you both, I’m Chris by the way.” the man said with a grin, eying mostly Sebastian. Kimi nodded while Seb let out a high-pitched sound and slammed his hand over his mouth to silence it.

“He knows.” Kimi dryly remarked. Chris smiled softly at the flustered German.

“That’s okay… I eh, might have known who you were to.” Chris said. Kimi tilted his head slightly to the side when he saw a small blush come to Chris’s cheeks as well. He smirked.

“Seb is free tonight as long as you don’t give him too much alcohol.” he said. Seb looked mortified, but Chris grinned.

“I’m free too, how about we grab some drinks after the race?” Chris asked Sebastian. Seb cleared his throat.

“Y-yeah sure.” he smiled tentatively at the Brit. Chris grinned back, glancing around for a moment before leaning in to hug the German, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Good.” Chris said softly as he pulled back, his hand lingering on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian was still blushing heavily but was now also grinning like a madman.

“See you tonight then.” Seb managed to say, before the press officers whisked them away again. 

When they were at a safe distance from Chris, Seb turned to Kimi.

“You can be an ass sometimes.” he said, bumping their shoulders together with a pout.

“I did you a favour.” Kimi shrugged. “Also, if you need any condoms I’m sure…” he was silenced by Seb hitting the back of his head with a mortified screech. '

Oh well, Kimi thought, he could tease Seb about it again tomorrow.


	30. Kimi/Fernando - No me dejes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd fic in 1 night cos I need to let some feels go lmao
> 
> Also: I don't speak Spanish, so please tell me if I made a mistake xD
> 
> Kimi and Nando just work well together, and with the possibility of one or both of them leaving, this fic just came to mind.

They always seemed to find each other one way or the other. Mostly in hotel rooms, always in the middle of the night when no one else would notice, and they wouldn’t have to remember. 

Kimi was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he had started to care about the feisty Spaniard, about the way they worked together, about the no-nonsense attitude they seemed to share. 

They never took it further than heated nights spent in each others bed, leaving before the other woke up. Kimi sometimes regretted that, but never pushed for more, fairly certain Fernando wasn’t looking for that in him.

Today was no difference, Fernando knocking on Kimi’s door a little past 11PM. Kimi opened, expecting the Spaniard to push him against the wall, kissing him needily and demanding to be fucked. 

The first two of those things did happen, Fernando smashing their lips together, pushing Kimi up against the closed door as he let out a soft noise. Kimi kissed back, licking at Fernando’s lips to urge him to part his lips for him. Fernando refused, which was a first, and instead pulled away. Kimi was surprised to see tears brimming in Nando’s eyes. 

“No me dejes.” Fernando whispered. Kim frowned. He had heard the Spaniard telling him that before, all the way back when he was leaving for rallying, but he had never had the opportunity to ask what he meant, Fernando always quickly leaving after uttering the words.

This time, however, Kimi didn’t let him, even if Fernando lowered his eyes and made to move back to the door.

“Tell me what it means.” Kimi said, harsher than he had meant to. Fernando shook his head.

“Is nothing, sorry.” he said, but his voice was shaking and his bottom lip had started to tremble in the effort it took him not to cry. Kimi instinctively brought him closer, wrapping him into a tight hug. 

That was all it took for Fernando to break, the Spaniard sobbing softly as he cuddled closer to Kimi’s chest.

“No me dejes.. por favor, no me dejes…” he repeated over and over again. Kimi was unsure what to do, rubbing his hand over Fernando’s shoulder blade in an effort to comfort him.

“Look at me…” Kimi said, grasping Fernando’s face between his hands. He gently rubbed some tears of Fernando’s face.

“What did you say, kulta?” he murmured. Fernando sniffled and tried to avert his eyes, but Kimi didn’t let him. 

“No me dejes.” Fernando repeated, voice breaking.

“What does it mean?” Kimi tried.

“Don’t leave me.” Fernando whispered. Kimi blinked in surprise. 

“Leave you?” he asked quietly. Fernando bit his lip.

“You might be leaving F1, I might be leaving… But I don’t want you to leave me. I never meant to, but… I… I fell in love with you” Fernando whispered, brown eyes wide as he stared at the Finn. Kimi let out a shaky sigh.

“I love you too…” he murmured. Fernando’s eyes widened even more as Kimi leaned in to brush their lips together, much gentler than their usual kisses. Fernando pulled away after a long moment.

“No me dejes.” he whispered again, but this time it sounded more like a question. Kimi smiled gently, pulling the Spaniard close again.

“Never.”


	31. Max/Charles - Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 2 little dorks are too cute together I can't even :3

Charles grinned as Max flopped down on the couch next to him, bottle of champagne clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Congrats.” Charles said, hugging him tightly for a moment. Max hugged back with a breathless laugh. 

“Thanks Charlesie, you did so well too.” he answered. Charles blushed a little but thanked the Dutchman. 

They settled into easy conversation, Max complaining about how uncomfortable lederhosen were while Charles teased him relentlessly about how elegant they were. They passed the bottle of champagne between the two of them, Max drinking way more than Charles until he was comfortably tipsy.

They were interrupted by Max’s phone. The Dutchman checked the message and groaned before dropping it on the couch.

“They want me to do more interviews.” he said, getting up with a sigh.

“Have fun.” Charles teased. Max stuck out his tongue at him. Charles glanced down and spotted Max’s phone.

“Max, aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked, prompting Max to turn around again.   
“Of course, yeah.” Max said, walking over again. He leaned in, but instead of grabbing the device, he promptly pressed his lips against Charles’s, who let out a squeak. Pulling away, Max smiled briefly. Charles blushed heavily in return.

“I meant your phone but… eh...thanks?” he said a little awkwardly. Now it was Max’s turn to blush as Charles handed him his phone.

“I’m sorry, I should have probably gone easy on the champagne…” Max muttered.

“I don’t mind.” Charles said quickly. Max blinked in surprise.

“You don’t mind I made a mistake, or you want to kiss you again?” Max asked for clarification. Charles smiled shyly.

“I won’t mind kissing you again.” he said. Max grinned and leaned in, brushing their lips together a bit more firmly. 

“Good, I don’t mind either.”


	32. Sebastian/Kimi - Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Sebbyyyy :33

Sebastian woke up to soft singing. His first instinct was to feel around on the bed for the warm body he normally found there, letting out a discontented sound when he couldn’t find it. The singing turned into a soft chuckle.

“Wake up kulta.” the bed dipped in next to Seb. Sebastian opened one eye and scooted closer to Kimi when he saw the Finn sitting on the edge of the bed, curling his body around him.

“Why wake me…” he murmured. Kimi smiled, carding his fingers through Seb’s hair.

“Happy Birthday Sebby.” Kimi murmured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Seb’s lips. This woke Seb up, the German grinning widely.

“I almost forgot…” he chuckled sheepishly. Kimi rolled his eyes but moved to lay down next to Seb again, turning onto his side to rest their foreheads together. Sebastian let out a content pur.

“Let’s just spend the whole day like this…” he whispered, contently snuggling into Kimi’s arms. Kimi hummed in agreement, nuzzling the side of Seb’s head.

“Absolutely, but let me give you your present first.” he said, pressing a kiss to Seb’s nose before turning to take something off the nightstand.

“You didn’t have to.” Seb said, but there was an eager look on his face. 

Kimi handed him a small envelope, an almost nervous look on his face. Seb sat up, leaning back against the wall as he opened it swiftly. He pulled out a small key and turned to Kimi with a curious expression. The Finn swallowed thickly.

“It’s eh… a key to my house in Switzerland…” he muttered. Seb’s eyes widened.

“Oh Kimi you didn’t have to…” Seb answered, knowing what a big deal this was to the Finn.

“I wanted to. You’re important to me... I love you, and I want you to feel at home…” Kimi said, a small blush on his cheeks. Seb grinned and kissed him, cuddling into him after him. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, Kimi lazily rubbing his hand up and down Seb’s back until the German suddenly chuckled.

“Admit it Kimi, part of the reason you gave me the key is so you don’t have to get up to open the door for me anymore.” Seb teased. Kimi only hugged him tighter, a small laugh playing on his lips.

“...Bwoah…”


	33. Fernando/Kimi - Language

There were days Fernando hated the way he could muddle up and misunderstand words in English, and this was definitely one of them. 

All day long, Kimi had been teasing and annoying him, little things that others didn’t notice too much, but Fernando definitely did.

Kimi was sitting next to Fernando, one leg slung over the other, which meant Kimi’s foot was pressing against Nando’s thigh. That wouldn’t have been too much of a problem, but Kimi seemed to have a problem sitting still, his foot continuously tapping against Fernando’s leg. 

“Stop it.” Fernando snapped at him. Kimi raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop, the taps only increasing. Fernando took in a deep breath to try and calm himself, but Kimi was clearly trying to get a reaction out of him.

After a long moment, Fernando suddenly jumped up with a strangled cry, turning to glare at Kimi with his hands on his hips so he could yell at the Finn. In his anger, he got stuck somewhere between saying ‘Fuck you’ and ‘Fight me’.

“Fuck me!!” Fernando exclaimed. He didn’t realise what he had said until he saw the increasingly smug look on Kimi’s face.

“I was waiting for you to say that.” Kimi purred, standing up. Fernando looked at him with wide eyes, at a total loss for words. Kimi leaned in, smirking before lightly brushing his lips over Nando’s.

Nando let out a squeak, his eyes only widening further, but he didn’t pull away. Kimi’s lips did feel nice on his. 

He let out a shaky sigh before hesitantly kissing back, his eyes fluttering closed as he curled his hand around the back of Kimi’s neck. 

When they pulled away, both men were blushing and trying to hide it from each other. 

“So…” Fernando mumbled, still flustered. Kimi smiled. 

“Although you didn’t ask very nicely, I’m sure we have time, if you still want to…” Kimi purred. Fernando chuckled.

“I don’t see why not.”


	34. Sebastian/Kimi - Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Kimis are the best kind of Kimis

Sebastian quickly hummed to himself as he busied himself getting the carton of eggs out of the fridge. Kimi was still fast asleep in their bedroom, but Seb had become bored, and hungry, and had decided to make some breakfast to surprise the Finn. 

Just as he was grabbing a pan, Kimi came shuffling into the kitchen, his eyes only half open as he yawned and came over to Seb.

“Morning.” Seb said softly, turning away to place the pan on the stove. He tensed for a moment as two warm arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, Kimi pressing up against his back with a sigh.

“Kimi, I’m trying to cook.” Seb said in amusement. Kimi let out a grumble, burying his face in the back of Seb’s shirt. 

“Too early, come back to bed.” he mumbled, stifling another yawn. Seb smiled softly. Kimi was not often the one to initiate hugs normally, but when he was sleepy, the Finn was simply adorable. Seb let out a hum. 

“You can go back to bed Kimi.” he said softly. Kimi’s arms tightened around his waist.

“Come with me…” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Seb’s neck. Sebastian chuckled and turned off the stove before turning around in Kimi’s embrace. Kimi smiled at him, eyes still fluttering closed every once in a while. “Please?” he said softly, brushing his lips over Seb’s.

“I can never say no to you when you’re this cute.” Seb chuckled, allowing Kimi to pull him back to the bedroom. Seb laid down on the bed, rolling onto his side as Kimi lazily stretched out.

“Come here kulta.” Kimi mumbled, pulling the German in his arms. Seb contently cuddled up against him.

“I love you Sebby.” Kimi murmured against his temple. Seb grinned, tilting his head to capture Kimi’s lips with his.

“I love you too, my sleepy Iceman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	35. Nico/Carlos - Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Insta video on Carlos's story

“Can you go wake up Nico? Tell him he has Sim in 30 minutes.” an engineer asked him. Carlos shrugged and nodded, shuffling over to the small backroom. 

He smiled when he saw the German sprawled over the sofa, one arm slung over his face together with a towel of sorts to block out the light. 

He walked over and experimentally poked Nico’s side. The German let out a soft sound and shifted around a little, but didn’t wake up. 

“Nico, wake up, lazy ass.” Carlos tried, trying to pull Nico’s arm away. The German opened one eye and peeked up at him, then he grabbed Carlos’s wrist and tugged him closer, the Spaniard losing his balance and flopping on top of his teammate with a startled yelp. 

“Hi.” Nico said, smirking as Carlos blushed. He wrapped an arm around Carlos’s waist to hold him in place, his eyes fluttering closed again. Carlos wiggled around a little, but Nico’s grip didn’t loosen. 

“Nico wake up.” Carlos tried. Nico hummed and nuzzled his face into Carlos’s fluffy hair with a content sigh.

“5 More minutes Chilli.” he murmured. Carlos sighed and decided to resign to his fate. Besides, Nico was pretty comfortable. He snuggled close to his teammate’s chest, a hand loosely grabbing on to his shirt. 

About half an hour later, Nico suddenly shifted, chuckling when Carlos let out a sleepy noise.

“I didn’t think you would actually agree to cuddle.” Nico mused. Carlos opened one eye.

“You didn’t really give a choice though.” he answered grumpily. Nico grinned.

“Oh come on, we both know you didn’t mind.” Nico said, shifting a little and nuzzling his face into Carlos’s hair again. Carlos grumbled something in Spanish and then tilted his head up, lightly brushing his lips over the German’s.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


	36. Max/Charles/Pierre - 2 + 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by CustardCreamies :D I hope you like it :3
> 
> I'm in Italy for the week for my father's wedding, so in between all the food and parties I have a little less time than usually to write, therefore updates might be slightly more sparse :/  
> Still, it is also a positive thing since this holiday did inspire me to write a Simi fic that will be posted soon :33
> 
> More requests very welcome!

Max watched with a confused expression as Pierre was discussing something with Charles a little further down the hall, the two drivers standing close together with Pierre’s arm wrapped around the Monégasque’s shoulders. 

There was a little blush on Charles face as he muttered something, and Pierre’s cheeks darkened to match his boyfriend’s. 

Eventually, Pierre leaned in to kiss Charles lightly, murmuring something against his lips. Charles smiled and squeezed his hand as the Frenchman walked off, towards Max. The Monégasque himself waved at a Sauver engineer in the distance and scurried off towards him. 

“Hi.” Max said when Pierre reached him, a hint of amusement in his voice. Pierre swallowed thickly.

“Bonjour.” he answered. Max frowned.

“Are you okay?” he asked a little worriedly. The Frenchman sighed.

“Yeah… It’s just, I want to ask you something that could be very embarrassing if you say no.”

“Ask anyways.” Max said. Pierre’s blush deepened.

“Charles and I have been talking and we were wondering if…” Pierre trailed off. Max raised an eyebrow. Pierre sighed.

“We were wondering if you would want to join us…”

“Join you?”

“...for eh… the night?” Pierre awkwardly finished. Max blinked in surprise.

“Like a threesome?” he asked. Pierre nodded.

“Yeah, but just forget about it, it was a silly idea and it’s-”

“Yes.” Max interrupted. Pierre let out a relieved sigh and then smiled hesitantly. 

“Really?” he asked. Max chuckled.

“Of course, I’d be stupid to say no, it would be fun.” Max said with a grin, playfully throwing his arm around the Frenchman’s shoulder and ruffling his hair with his free hand. Pierre huffed but smiled as well. 

Suddenly, Charles came bounding up to them, immediately cuddling into Pierre’s side as he glanced up at Max. Pierre smiled tenderly, kissing Charles’s temple.

“He said yes.” he murmured. Charles grinned before grabbing a hand of each men.

“Then what are we waiting for!”


	37. Charles/Sebastian/Kimi - Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Diana ;)
> 
> Requests very welcome!!

Charles nervously worried his lip between his teeth, tears brimming in his eyes. Tomorrow was the first race since the accident, and he wasn’t sure he was ready.

He tucked his covers up to over his head with a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut.

It had been a relatively bad crash, but in the end he had walked away with ‘only’ 2 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Healing had been quick, but Charles was somehow frightened to get in the car again, which was a first.

He sighed shakily and got out his phone, his finger hovering over the call button. He finally pressed it. 

It was not Seb, but Kimi who picked up after 2 rings.

“Charles? Is something wrong?” he said groggily. Charles glanced up at the time. 3AM, no wonder Kimi sounded so sleepy.

“I-I can’t sleep. I’m scared about tomorrow.” Charles admitted quietly. He heard Kimi hum and shift around.

“Come over, you have our room number right?” Kimi said eventually. Charles nodded, then figured out Kimi couldn’t see that and gave him a soft ‘yes’ in answer. 

He hung up the phone and got out of bed, pulling on a long sleeved shirt and shorts, he headed towards the Ferrari drivers’ room. 

He was surprised to see Kimi waiting for him, leaning against the doorframe of the hotel room. Charles hesitated, but when Kimi held out one arm slightly, he quickly rushed over to hug the Finn tightly, desperately trying to keep in a sob and failing.

Kimi guided him inside, gently rubbing a hand over his back. Sebastian was sitting in the edge of the bed, eyes only half open, and smiled when he saw Charles.

“Hi pup.” he said, gesturing the two drivers over. 

Soon, Charles was comfortably cuddled in between Seb and Kimi, the latter carefully brushing some stray tears of Charles’s cheeks.

“I-I’m scared to get in the car tomorrow…” Charles murmured, looking ashamed. Seb pressed a kiss to his temple.

“It’s understandable honey, but you’ll be fine. You’re brave, you can do this.” the German said resolutely. Charles sighed. Kimi ruffled his hair.

“You’ll be fine, we’ll be there to support you, okay?” he added. Charles smiled appreciatively. 

“Thanks.” he murmured. 

“You want to stay here tonight?” Seb asked. Charles blushed slightly.

“Can I?” he asked shyly. Kimi smiled.

“Of course little pup.” he said. Charles smiled softly and allowed the two Ferrari driver to guide him onto the bed. Charles curled up against Kimi’s side, Seb behind him and gently rubbing circles over the Monégadque’s back.

“You’ll be okay. We’re here for you.”


	38. Nico Hulk/Sergio/Esteban Ocon - Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: formulaonedocet :3  
> Might not be exactly what you wanted, but I hooe you still like it ^^
> 
> Morr requests very welcome!

Nico smiled as he made his way into the Force India hospitality, spotting Checo in the distance. Their teams knew about their relationship, so no Force India member was surprised to see the German walking in. 

Sergio looked up and grinned when he saw Nico walking over. Nico ducked down and briefly kissed him, smiling against the Mexican’s lips.

“Hey there.” Nico said as he pulled away.

“Hola.” Checo answered, one arm wrapped around Nico’s waist. 

They were interrupted by Sergio’s teammate walking past, Esteban giving them a small smile as the two men glanced at him. 

Sergio worried his lip between his teeth as he watched the Frenchman walk away. Nico chuckled.

“Still not letting go of that fantasy of kissing your team mate mhm?” he teased. Checo glared and hit his chest.

“Oh come on, you’re thinking the same thing.” Sergio said, a small blush on his cheeks. Nico chuckled.

“Yah, would be nice to snog someone who isn’t so tiny, might be better for my neck, so Esteban would be nice for a change.” Nico winked. Sergio huffed but allowed Nico to hug him. Because of their banter, they hadn’t noticed Esteban walking back to them and hearing what they were speaking about. The Frenchman blushed as the two older drivers noticed him and worried his lips between his teeth.

“Sorry Esteban, we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Checo said, reaching as if he wanted to pet Esteban’s shoulder but then thinking better of it. Nico nodded.

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have said that.” he added, watching the silent Frenchman a little uncomfortably. Esteban let out a shuddery breath but then smiled.

“It’s okay.” he said, a cheeky grin coming to his lips. “I know I’m irresistible.” he teased. Sergio rolled his eyes but smiled slightly in return while Nico just snorted. 

The couple just got ready to leave, glad the situation hadn’t gotten too awkward, Esteban stopped them.

“What about my kisses though?” he said, his cheeks getting a little red. Sergio glanced at Nico, and the two of them beckoned the younger man over to a more secluded driver room.

Sergio was the first to walk over, smiling reassuringly at Esteban before gently bringing their lips together. Esteban kissed back after a moment, parting his lips for Sergio to lick into his mouth. 

As Sergio pulled away, Esteban had barely opened his eyes again before Nico was there, drawing the Frenchman in for another kiss, Esteban’s breathing hitching as Nico gently bit into his bottom lip, teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh.

“Not bad.” Nico mused as he pulled away. Esteban smiled, licking his kiss-swollen lips as he regarded the two men.

“No not bad at all.” he murmured, pupils blown wide. Sergio came closer as well, pressing a kiss to Esteban’s cheek before leaning against Nico’s side.

“How about you come over tonight, we’re ordering pizza.” Sergio said. Esteban grinned.

“Sure, see you then.”


	39. Sebastian/Kimi - Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to deal with some post-Germany feels, and Seb looked like he needed loads of snuggles <3
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Out of all the places to find Sebastian, crying between two motorhomes was not what Kimi had been expecting. 

He hadn’t even noticed him at first, but when he had heard soft sobs from between the two building, he had decided to check it out. 

Sebastian had his arms curled around his legs, his head resting on his knees as he cried silently. 

It had started to rain, but Seb didn’t seem to notice. Kimi quickly went over to him, kneeling down in front of the sobbing man.

“Seb, look at me.” he said gently, clasping his teammate’s face his hands. Seb gasped and looked up, relaxing slightly it was only Kimi. “What happened?” he asked, although he could guess what this was aboutt, wiping the tears off Sebastian’s cheeks with a concerned expression.

“J-just… I’m such a failure…” Sebastian choked out. “I was such an idiot, I should have won that… not only did I lose the championship lead, I did it in front of my home crowd.” Seb continued, his breathing coming in fast hiccups. 

Kimi gently pulled him into his arms, allowing Seb to bury his face in his neck.

“It was a mistake, it happens, please don’t blame yourself like this.” Kimi muttered. “Now let’s go back, you’re freezing.” Seb let out a frustrated noise and pushed him away.

“No! You don’t understand! I ruined everything! I don’t deserve this all.” another harsh sob wrecked his body, followed by a shiver. Kimi took off his Ferrari team coat and struggled to place it around Seb’s shoulders, the German still trying to push him away.

“Come here.” Kimi said, rougher than he had meant to. He succeeded in wrapping the warm coat around Sebastian’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, both for comfort and an attempt to keep him as dry as possible. The rain quickly soaked his shirt, but he focused on the trembling man in his arms.

“I’ve got you.” Kimi whispered, rocking Seb slowly. Sebastian let out another sob, hands clutching on to Kimi’s shirts.

“I’m worthless… you should have quit years ago, when I was still a good driver…” Sebastian muttered. Kimi shushed him, brushing his fingers over Seb’s cheek.

“Don’t be an idiot.” he said. Seb blinked in surprise. Kimi sighed and continued. “You’re one of the best drivers there is. You still have a chance, you can do it, I’ve got faith in you.” he said softly.

“Really?” Seb sniffled, brow furrowed

“Yes. Of course.” Kimi said. “I will always believe in you.” Seb smiled and snuggled into Kimi’s embrace. 

“Thanks Kimi.” Kimi chuckled.

“Let’s get back to the hotel, I’m getting a little cold here.” he murmured. Seb winched.

“Sorry, yeah let’s go.” he said, scrambling back to his feet and pulling Kimi up as well. Kimi adjusted the coat a little around Seb’s shoulders. Sebastian smiled before he stepped closer. 

“Thank you.” he repeated, a small blush on his face as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kimi’s lips. Kimi hummed and gently kissed back, savouring the feeling of Seb’s plump lips on his.

“Anytime.” Kimi whispered as he pulled away. “Now let’s go back and get dried off, ee don’t want to catch a cold before Hungary.” Seb chuckled.

“Absolutely not.”


	40. Fernando & Lance - Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Neptunium134, who wanted Nando to lose his shit over Lance being a perfectionist. :p
> 
> Idk why, but it turned out as extremely grumpy Nando, and Lance who is more innocent than puppies and clouds combined - you're welcome xD

Fernando wasn’t sure why he had agreed to fly over to Felipe’s party together with Lance, but he sure was regretting it already. The young Canadian had been babbling away ever since the plane took off, and Fernando, having not slept well and having been forced to wake up early, was not having it.

Eventually he settled for pretending to be asleep, and even then, it took Lance about 15 minutes to realise Fernando wasn’t listening anymore. 

It was quiet for a moment, before Lance started humming, oblivious to the way Fernando clenched his fists next to him.

‘Only a few more hours’ the Spaniard thought to himself. ‘A few more hours and then it’s over.’

~~

Once the plane had landed, things didn’t necessarily become better. Lance had been clutching Felipe’s present, a box with god knows what inside (although Lance had probably told him what it was), for the whole car journey from the airport to Felipe’s house (Fernando was driving, of course), and kept fussing with the bow, straightening and shifting it around constantly as he dove into another lengthy talk about Esteban. 

Just when they arrived at their destination, Fernando snapped. They had just gotten out of the car, and Lance was yet again fussing over the ribbon, pursing his lips slightly as he poked at it. Fernando let out a frustrated growl.

“Oh Dios Mio! I swear, if you touch that bow one more time I’ll step on it.” he snarled. Lance paled a little, taking a step further away from the Spaniard as he cradled the gift to his chest.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, quickly averting his eyes. Fernando could still see a glimpse of tears in his eyes. He sighed, trying to calm himself.

“Sorry, I overreacted.” Fernando said, rolling his eyes. Lance didn’t look convinced and glanced between the Spaniard and the box in his arms. “Don’t cry!” Fernando added as the Canadian sniffled.

“I’m not!” Lance answered, wiping at his eyes. Fernando groaned and quickly pulled the young Williams driver into a bone crushing hug. Lance first hugged back, before letting out a yelp and staggering backwards.

“Oh shit…” Fernando murmured, looking at the rather flattened bow on the gift. Lance let out a whimper and pouted.

“Sorry.” Fernando mumbled, eyes a little wide. Lance poked at the ribbon and sighed.

“It’s okay I guess…” he murmured, but he clearly didn’t think so.

~~

When they finally entered Felipe’s house, the bow had been straightened to perfection, and when Felipe asked why they were waiting in his driveway for 20 minutes, no way in hell that Fernando was going to admit he had just spent all that time making a bow. Lance was smiling and grinning again, and sticked to Fernando’s side even more than before, still babbling away about stuff Nando really didn’t feel he should know.

“Which flight are you taking back?” Lance asked after a while. Fernando shrugged and looked up the details. The grin on the Canadian’s face widened even more.

“I’m taking that flight too!” he said almost giddily. Fernando groaned inwardly, mentally making a note to not forget his earplugs this time. Still, he gave the younger man a tight lipped smile.

“Great.”


	41. Pierre/Brendon - Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Aoharu_Mei, I hope you like it ^^

“For fuck’s sake Max! That’s not how a tent works!” Daniel called in exasperation. Pierre glanced over his shoulder at the two Red Bull teammates, trying not to smile at their struggle. Brendon and him had already successfully put up their tent 20 minutes ago and were now sprawled in their rather uncomfortable chairs in front of the tent’s opening.

It were Max and Daniel who had proposed the trip, and had decided the teammates should share a tent. Pierre, however, was a little unsure about it all. He did get along with Brendon, but maybe not in a ‘let’s squeeze into a tent barely big enough for one person’ kind of way. Combine that with the fact he might actually have a little crush on the Kiwi, and this was bound to be a disaster.

Daniel and Max did eventually successfully put up their tent as well, and decided to go to bed far earlier than Pierre had expected. Brendon just raised his eyebrow, seeming amused.

“Right, sleep well then.” he said, although he doubted to two would sleep. Brendon’s suspicions were confirmed not 20 minutes later, when loud moans reached them, coming from the Red Bull boy’s tent. Brendon snorted while Pierre blushed, avoiding eye contact with his teammates.

“Well I guess we better try to get some sleep, hope they quiet down a little.” Brendon said eventually. Pierre nodded in agreement.

“They better.” he murmured, making Brendon grin. They shuffled into the tent, the space especially tight as they both tried to change into their pyjamas at the same time. Pierre accidentally elbowed Brendon in the face in progress, the Kiwi groaning as he cradled his nose with one hand. 

“Merde! I’m so sorry Brendon, I didn’t mean to and-” Pierre rambled. Brendon chuckled.

“It’s fine, not even bleeding.” he answered, gingerly poking at his nose for a moment. Pierre pulled a face, still embarrassed, but Brendon patted his shoulder for a moment. “It’s fine.” he repeated. 

They continued to get changed, but it had meanwhile gotten so hot in the tent they both decided to settle for just their boxers and a thin shirt. 

Pierre didn’t fall asleep so easily. Not only did the moaning from Dan’s and Max’s tent not stop, there was a sudden thunderstorm, the sound making the ground vibrate under them. It wasn’t that he was necessarily afraid if thunder, but he just couldn’t shake off the feeling that a tent wasn’t exactly safe in these conditions. 

Brendon turned over to face him as Pierre kept shuffling around, slinging an arm around Pierre’s waist to keep him in place.

“What’s wrong…” he murmured sleepily. Pierre let out a shaky sigh, unconsciously snuggling closer to the older man. 

“Thunder…” he murmured. Brendon hummed, tightening his hold around Pierre’s waist.

“ ‘s okay, ‘ve got you.” he slurred, more asleep than awake. Pierre smiled gently, hiding his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck, humming contently as Brendon cuddled him close.

“Thanks Brendon.” Pierre mumbled. Brendon rubbed his back.

“Anytime Pierre.”


	42. Kimi & Lance - Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Neptunium134, I don't think you meant 'stuck for something' this literal, but it was what came to mind xD, but don't worry, Lance is still as innocent as ever lol

Kimi sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator, scrolling through some pictures on his phone. He glanced up as the lift doors opened a few floors from the ground floor. Lance gave him an awkward smile as he stepped into the elevator as well.

“Morning.” the Canadian said with an innocent smile. Kimi gave him a grumble in return, returning his gaze to his phone. 

They stood in silence for a moment, Lance only laughing softly at a message, a blush on his cheeks as he typed an answer. Kimi snorted, before rolling his eyes. 

Then, the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the lights flickering off. Lance let out a startled yelp and clutched on to Kimi’s arm, his eyes wide. Kimi merely sighed and rolled his eyes again, swatting Lance’s hands away. 

“Calm down.” he snapped. Lance looked at him with wide eyes, his hands trembling at his sides.

“S-sorry.” he mumbled in return. 

The elevator jerked and came to a halt again, making Lance lose his balance, this time clutching on to the elevator’s wall instead of the grumpy Finn next to him. Kimi tried to ignore him as he waited for the elevator to move again, but when he heard a soft, choked sob behind him, he turned around with a start. 

Lance had sat down in one of the corners, his legs pulled up to his chest as he looked around with wide eyes. Kimi sighed and walked over, poking Lance with his foot.

“It will be okay.” he murmured. Lance nodded but clearly was not convinced, wiping the tears off his cheeks before Kimi could see them. Kimi hesitated for a moment but then sat down next to the young Canadian, awkwardly patting his shoulder.

Lance let out a whimper and suddenly hugged Kimi tightly, his arms around the Finn’s waist in a vice like grip. Kimi let out a surprised noise but then hesitantly rested his arm around the innocent boy’s shoulders. 

“Lance you’re hurting me.” he said as the Canadian’s arms tightened around him even more, making it hard to breathe.

“S-sorry.” Lance stuttered, easing his grip. Kimi sighed and rubbed the man’s shoulder in comfort.

“It will be okay.” he repeated. Lance sniffled, hiding his face in Kimi’s shoulder.

“I just don’t like small spaces.” he said with a whimper. 

“What about the cars then?” Kimi immediately asked in confusion.

“... is different.” Lance eventually decided. They settled into silence, Kimi still mindlessly rubbing circles over the man’s shoulder. 

It took an hour or so, but eventually the elevator lights came on again, and the elevator started to move. Kimi tried to stand up, but that proved difficult with the dead weight on his right side. 

“...Lance?” Kimi tried. Lance only let out a loud snore in return, cuddling closer to the Finn. Kimi pulled a face when he realised Lance was drooling on his shoulder and quickly shuffled away a little, causing Lance to slide down in a heap on the elevator’s floor. 

The Canadian let out a disoriented grumble and opened his eyes, just as Kimi got to his feet and the doors opened. 

“5 More minutes.” Lance mumbled, curling into himself a little more. Kimi sighed, holding the door open with his arm as he gave a firm kick to Lance’s shoulder. Lance yelped and went to glare up at him, but then gasped when he saw the door was opened. He scrambled to his feet, almost tripping in process and rushed out the door, sighing in relief. Kimi rolled his eyes and followed after him, folding his arms over his chest.

Lance grinned and rushed over, hugging Kimi yet again, The Finn rolled his eyes but ruffled Lance’s hair a little.

“Thank you.” Lance murmured, resting his head against Kimi’s shoulders. The Finn made a non-committal grunt.

“Bwoah, is okay.”


	43. Fernando Alonso & Carlos Sainz Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of this little drabble, it's short but fluffy, so enjoy :3

Carlos yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he walked towards the McLaren factory. It was still really early and he honestly wished he could still be in bed, but new team duties were calling so he didn't exactly have a choice...

He yelped when a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him into a more secluded hallway, Fernando tutting as he looked at the younger man.

“Your hair is a mess.” Nando declared. Carlos huffed.

“Good morning to you too.” he replied grumpily. The older man took no notice of it, humming thoughtfully before gently carding his fingers through Carlos’s fluffy hair, which was indeed sticking up in odd angles. 

Carlos tried to swat his hand away and got rewarded with a firm slap to the back of his head.

“Stand still.” Fernando told him, standing on his tiptoes a little in order to reach the top of Carlos’s head. When he still couldn’t properly flatten down the wayward strands, he huffed and pulled Carlos into yet another room.

“Sit!” he said, gesturing towards the couch. Carlos did as he was told, not wanting to piss Nando off. Fernando walked over, and now that Carlos was sitting, Fernando was the perfect height to continue to fuss over Carlos’s hair. 

Carlos had to admit that Fernando’s fingers carding through his hair were quite soothing, and he yawned again, his eyes starting to flutter closed. Fernando didn’t notice at first, too busy mumbling under his breath as he tried to flatten the younger man’s hair. When Carlos kept nuzzling into the touch, letting out soft, sleepy murmers, he stopped for a moment.

“Carlos!” he called out when he saw the young man’s eyes had closed. Carlos let out a startled noise.

“What?” he muttered, quickly opening is eyes again. Fernando tutted and sat down next to him.

“Are you tired, sweetie?” he asked, suddenly concerned. Carlos shrugged. 

“You were patting my head….” he muttered, followed by another yawn. “Is soothing.” Fernando chuckled.

“When do you have the meeting?” he asked. Carlos glanced up at the clock.

“In 40 minutes I think.” he said. Fernando grinned and pulled him a little closer, Carlos instinctively cuddling up against his side. Fernando brought his hand back up to the younger man’s head, carding his fingers through Carlos’s hair again.

“Close your eyes for a moment sweetie, I’ll wake you up in time.” he soothed. Carlos muttered something incoherently, resting his head against Fernando’s shoulder.

“5 more minutes then.” he slurred sleepily. Fernando snorted. 

“Just don’t drool on my shoulder."


	44. Pierre/Max (+Brendon & Daniel) - Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AnaMachado, who wanted some Pierre/Max fluff :3 This is definitely fluffy, and I couldn't resist adding in Big brothers Daniel and Brendon, so I hope you like it :3
> 
> More requests very welcome!!

Max yawned and stretched his arms out above his head, walking towards the sofa in the entrance hall of the Red Bull. He had a meeting in a little while, but it was still early, so a nap probably couldn’t hurt. He sat down on the soft sofa, tiredly rubbing at his face. 

“Max..?” Someone sat down beside him, their shoulders brushing together.

“Hi Pierre.” Max greeted, followed by a yawn. He instinctively scooted a little closer to the Frenchman, who chuckled.

“Up all night playing video games again?” the Frenchman asked him. Max huffed and shook his head.

“Was just a little… worried about the race this weekend, it’s my homerace after all.” Max murmured. Pierre hummed in understanding, patting Max’s back.

“It will be okay.” he promised. Max sighed and hummed, suddenly moving so he could rest his head against Pierre’s shoulder. Pierre’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then he wrapped a careful arm around the Dutchman to keep him in place.

“I’ll wake you before your meeting, okay?” Pierre said softly as Max struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Thanks Pear.” Max mumbled, cuddling closer to his friend as he finally closed his eyes. Pierre smiled, gently carding his fingers through Max’s soft hair. Max let out a sleepy noise, nuzzling the crook of Pierre’s neck. Pierre shifted so he could properly curl around the Dutchman, cuddling him close. He rested his head against Max’s, mindlessly running his hand up and down Max’s spine.

Max’s slow breaths were starting to lul Pierre to sleep as well, and he clumsily reached for his phone to set an alarm, knowing he might not be awake to wake Max up for the meeting. He put the phone down on the sofa next to them before pressing his face in Max’s hair and closing his eyes, smiling as Max grabbed on to his sleeve.

“Sleep well Maxy.” Pierre murmured, before drifting off to sleep himself.

It were Daniel and Brendon who found their younger teammates a while later, still snuggled up together on the sofa. Brendon smiled softly at how cute they were while Daniel’s grin was so wide it almost split his face in half. They watched as Max frowned and mumbled something, before calming again as Pierre curled closer. 

Brendon found a dark red blanket hidden in the small basket next to the couch and unfolded it, checking it wasn’t too dusty before carefully draping it over the two young men. Pierre let out a sleepy noise, before humming when Brendon gently brushed his hair back. Daniel wandered over as well, brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“I’m glad they’ll have each other next year.” Daniel said softly. “As teammates and all I mean.” Brendon smiled, understanding what he meant.

“Makes it easier to be less worried about them, they’ll take care of each other.” he added, Daniel nodding in agreement. 

“Stop fussing over us!” Max suddenly slurred sleepily, his eyes only half open. Daniel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, Maxy.” Daniel cooed, ruffling Max’s hair. Max wanted to object but then Pierre whined, trying to pull Max closer again. Max sighed and cuddled close to him, pointedly ignoring the older drivers grinning next to them. Brendon adjusted the blanket a little so both youngsters were securely wrapped up in it.

“Sleep, we’ll come up with an excuse for Christian.” Brendon cooed, while Daniel took out a phone to snap a quick picture of the two cuties. Pierre smacked his lips a little and nuzzled Max’s cheek.

“Comfy…” he murmured, making Daniel and Brendon ‘awee’ really loudly, although the Frenchman didn’t seem to notice. Max sighed, his arms curling around Pierre’s chest.

“ ‘m comfy too.”


	45. Max/Valtteri - Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two will probably be the death of me eventually, cos oh my god aren't they adorable?!

Valtteri yawned and rolled onto his side to get comfortable, his eyes already fluttering closed in exhaustion. He almost missed the first rumbles of thunder, and it was only at the first flashes of lightning nearby, lighting up his whole hotel room for a split second, that he realised what was going on. He sighed, burying his face into the pillow a little more to block out the sounds and the flashes of bright light. 

Suddenly, he tensed, feeling as if he was forgetting something very important. He sat up with a start as he realised what was wrong. Max was scared of thunderstorms, absolutely terrified of them, and right now he probably had no one to comfort him. Valtteri worried his lip between his teeth, wanting to go over to the Dutchman’s room to comfort him, but was unsure if Max would let him, or, if Max’s father was there, which could only end badly. Valtteri went to grab his phone.

‘Are you okay? I can come over if you want.’ Valtteri typed quickly. He was surprised when Max didn’t message him back, but called him instead.

“Hi.” Valtteri greeted as he answered the phone. He heard Max take in a shaky breath before answering.

“I’m scared.” he whimpered eventually. Valtteri immediately got up, ready to grab his stuff and go to find him. “But my father is in the room next door, if he sees you…” he trailed off. Valtteri sighed.

“You want to come over here then?” he asked gently. “I don’t want you to be scared.” he added softly. He heard Max sigh in relief.

“If that doesn’t bother you..?” the Dutchman asked. Valtteri chuckled.

“Not at all.” 

~~

It was barely 5 minutes later when there was a timid knock on his door. Valtteri leaped up from the bed and opened the door just as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Max whimpered immediately and almost threw himself into Valtteri’s embrace, the Finn huffing at the sudden weight.

“Come on kulta…” he murmured softly, rubbing Max’s back as he kicked the door closed behind him. Thunder rumbled loudly outside and Max sobbed, trembling in Valtteri’s arms. Valtteri lead him over to the bed, lifting the covers for Max to climb in. The Dutchman did just so, cuddling up between the pillows and pulling the cover up over his head, only his eyes peeking out above them. 

“Give me a second.” Valtteri soothed, walking around to grab his phone and his earbuds before getting in under the covers next to Max, who let out a sob at another flash of lightning. Valtteri leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead.

“It’s okay Max. You’re safe here, I won’t let anything happen to you.” he promised. He plugged the earplugs into the phone, handing Max one. He scrolled through his phone until he found a playlist on Spotify called ‘Calming’ which he supposed would serve its purpose. 

He put in one earbud as well, smiling as soft, gentle music started to play, blocking out the sounds of the thunder a little. Max seemed to relax as well, his shoulders losing their tension a little. Valtteri pulled him closer, Max instinctively resting his head on Valtteri’s chest. 

“Better?” Valtteri whispered, lips brushing the top of Max’s head. Max nodded before tilting his face up, eyes falling to Valtteri’s lips.

“Thank you.” he muttered, before leaning in to place his lips on Valtteri’s. Val smiled and kissed back slowly, cradling Max’s cheek with one hand. Max’s earbud fell out as he moved closer to deepen the kiss. Another harsh clap of thunder sounded through the room, but Max didn’t even seem to notice anymore, too caught up in the feeling if Val’s lips on his.

Valtteri pulled away a little reluctantly, brushing some wayward strands of hair out of Max’s face. Max smiled a little shyly at him, biting his lip. More lighting lit up the sky and Max blinked, before laughing a little sheepishly. 

“I don’t think I’m afraid anymore.” he said softly, snuggling close to Valtteri again. Valtteri smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

“Good. I’ll always keep you safe”


	46. Daniel/Marcus - Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dr3aminginColour, who wanted some Daniel sucking at being a Swede :3

Daniel had thought it would be a good idea to go with Marcus to Sweden over the winter break, but he was really regretting that decision now. It was snowing like crazy, and even with a shirt, a thick sweater and winter coat, he still felt cold.

Marcus didn’t seem to notice, grinning widely as he took in the familiar surroundings. They had gone for a stroll through the village close to Marcus’s house, and while the surroundings were definitely pretty and Daniel was enjoying the time with Marcus, he would rather spend that time curled up on the couch with him, preferably in front of a warm fire.

They were on their way back to the house when Marcus reached for Daniel’s hand, squeezing his fingers gently before suddenly gasping.

“Dan, you’re freezing!” he said in concern, clasping one of Dan’s hands between his own. Daniel shrugged and shook his head while trying to keep his teeth from clattering together.

“I-I’m fine.” he said, with his blue tinged lips said otherwise.

Marcus rolled his eyes and unzipped his coat. Daniel was about to object when Marcus grabbed the Aussie’s hands, pulling him closer until Daniel was cuddled against his chest ,and let Daniel slip his hands under his shirt, winching as Dan’s cold fingers pressed against the warm skin of his back.

“You should have told me love.” Marcus murmured. Daniel shuddered and pressed his very cold nose against Marcus’s neck, but seemed to warm up slightly now that he was cocooned in Marcus’s coat as well. 

“It’s fine. You really enjoyed being out here, and I didn’t want to ruin that.” he muttered softly. Marcus kissed his temple, tightening his hold for a moment before pulling away.

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” 

~~

When they were back in the apartment, Marcus immediately wrapped a warm blanket around Daniel and sat him down on the sofa. Marcus pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips and stood up. 

“Wait here, I get you something to warm up.” he said softly. Daniel let out a grumble when Marcus left him, just wanting to cuddle up to the Swede. He became less grumpy when Marcus came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, and only wearing a pair of shorts. 

“It’s a bit hot in here.” Marcus said with a shrug as Daniel gave him a questioning look. Daniel glared at him and quickly took a sip of the hot beverage, succeeding in getting whipped cream all over his nose. Marcus laughed as Daniel used his sleeve to wipe it off., and pulled the Aussie closer, kissing his cheek.

“I love you. But you’d make a shitty Swede.” he teased. Daniel huffed out a laugh.

“I’m even more grateful for growing up in Australia now.” he said. “Snow is something I can definitely miss.” he added. Marcus hummed.

“What about me? Could you miss me?” he said teasingly. Daniel blinked up at him for a moment before shaking his head.

“Never. Who else can warm my feet?” he said with a mischievous grin, pressing an icy-cold foot against Marcus’s bare calf. Marcus yelped and almost slid off the couch in his surprise, but Daniel quickly pulled him close.

“I love you too.” he whispered, cuddling close to his Swede. Marcus smiled, adjusting the blanket so it was draped around them both.

“You know what else really helps when you’re cold?” Marcus purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Daniel grinned.

“I’m guessing it’s got something to do with sharing body heat.” he said huskily in return. Marcus nodded and stood up, winking at Daniel.. 

“I’ll race you to the bedroom.” he said. Daniel snorted.

“Prepare to lose.”


	47. Max/Valtteri - Migraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Aoharu_Mei , who wanted some Max being protective over Valtteri, might not be exactly what you wanted, but I hope it was close enough ^^

Valtteri winced, pressing a hand against the side of his head. He felt the migraine starting up and he cursed himself for not taking painkillers sooner. He had felt it all day, but had just hoped it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. He was wrong, it was even worse. 

Max had given him some concerned look during the day, but didn’t come over, there relationship still very much a secret. It was only when they were heading back to the hotel, that Max grabbed Valtteri’s hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

“You don’t look well.” he said softly. Valtteri shrugged.

“I’ll be fine. Just a little migraine.” he answered. To be honest, the whole left side of his face felt as if it was on fire, and his vision kept blurring, making it difficult to see where they were going. Max’s grip around his hand tightened and he was lead over to the Dutchman’s room, which was closer than his own. 

“Lie down.” Max gently urged him. Valtteri did as he was told, almost toppling over when he bend down to take off his shoes. Max steadied him, the concern on his face only intensifying. He helped Valtteri onto the bed, his cool fingers gently pressing against Valtteri’s scalp.

“What do you need?” Max asked softly. Valtteri let out a shuddering breath.

“P-painkillers and a cold towel.” he groaned out. Max nodded in understanding, pressing a very gentle kiss to Valtteri’s forehead before scurrying off to find the items. 

Valtteri meanwhile closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away. He didn’t hear Max come back, until the bed dipped in next to him and the cool fingers returned to his face.

“Sit up a little.” Max whispered as Valtteri groaned. Max helped the Finn sit up, and handed him two pills and a glass of water. Valtteri had to blink heavily in order to focus, and even then he could barely steady the glass in his hands. Max helped him, his brow still furrowed when Valtteri let out a soft groan and let his head drop back against the pillows. Max placed the cold towel over Valtteri’s forehead, still eying him with that concerned look. Then he silently got of the bed, walking around the room to shut all the curtains and to switch of the lights. He walked back to the bed and hesitated for a moment.

“Do you want me to leave, or..?” Max asked slowly. Valtteri smiled weakly.

“Stay, I could really use some hugs right now.” he said, voice hoarse. Max quickly took off his shoes and got into the bed next to Valtteri, scooting a little closer. Valtteri watched him through lidded eyes and offered him a gentle smile, holding out his arm.

“Come here kulta, please.” he whispered. Max cuddled into his arms, leaning up to brush his lips over Val’s.

“Let me know if you need anything, anything at all.” he said softly, fingers pressing against the towel for a moment. Valtteri gave him a tiny smile.

“I’ve got you, you’re all I need.”


	48. Pierre/Esteban - Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble I came uo with yesterday :3

Pierre snorted at some video on Instagram, watching it as he was walking back to his hotel room, swerving around people without even bothering looking up. Eventually however, he did bump into someone.

“Watch it.” the man snapped in return. The man’s face was partially hidden by a cap and the hood of his sweater, but Pierre still recognized him.

“Esteban?” he said curiously. The Frenchman gave him a quick nod and made to move past him, but Pierre stopped him when he saw the red rims around Esteban’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked, grabbing the taller man’s wrist. Esteban huffed and averted his eyes.

“Just fine.” he murmured. Pierre worried his lip between his teeth.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly. Esteban’s head snapped up.

“What do you mean?” he answered, the anger seeping out of his voice until there was only tiredness left. Pierre swallowed thickly. 

“About your seat. You really deserve one.” he said. Esteban tensed.

“Yeah that’s easy for you to say.” he answered. Pierre nodded.

“Maybe… just, if you want to talk about it…” he wasn’t even sure why he was saying all of this, he didn’t even like the other Frenchman to begin with.

“I don’t.” Esteban said firmly, pulling his hand away and stalking off, leaving Pierre to sigh. At least he had tried to help.

~~

Pierre frowned uncomfortably at the pain in his thigh, knowing he had overdone himself at the training this morning. He was supposed to do some more running now, but his trainer had decided it was better for him to rest. And so Pierre tried not to limp as he walked back to his hotel room, twirling the key card in his fingers. He was more than surprised to see Esteban heading into the room next to his.

“Este, wait!” since when did he even call the other man that, Pierre wondered as he clumsily ran over. Esteban seemed surprised as well, and frowned when he saw the slightly pained look on Pierre’s face.

“Did you hear anything for your seat yet?” Pierre asked, just as Esteban opened his mouth to ask what the hell Pierre had done to hurt himself. 

“No…” Esteban answered, looking away again. Pierre hesitated, but then reached out to gently touch Esteban’s shoulder. Esteban surprised him by letting out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering closed slightly. Pierre glanced down the hallway and promptly pushed Esteban into his room when he saw more people nearing them.

Esteban let out a startled noise, and yet another one when Pierre kicked the door closed behind him and moved closer to hug him tightly, tucking his head against the taller man’s chest, just below Este’s chin. Esteban stayed still for a moment before pushing Pierre away, an almost enraged look on his face.

“What the hell are you doing?” he snarled at Pierre. Pierre blushed a deep red, awkwardly fumbling for words.

“I-I was trying to comfort you.” Pierre mumbled eventually. “Sorry.” he added, before heading to the door.

“Wait…” Esteban said, grabbing his arm. “I could actually really use a hug…” he mumbled almost awkwardly. Pierre blinked in surprise as he was engulfed by Esteban’s long arms, being pulled flush against Esteban’s chest as the taller man buried his face in Pierre’s fluffy hair. He gently patted Esteban’s back as Este took in a shuddering breath.

“This all sucks.” Esteban mumbled. Pierre hummed.

“I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve any of this.” he answered, mindlessly pressing a soft kiss to Esteban’s cheek. Esteban let out a soft sob, cuddling even closer. Pierre carefully shuffled in direction of Esteban’s bed, the Force India driver meekly following after him, not quite letting go of Pierre.

It was easier for Pierre to hug Esteban close now that they were on the bed, Esteban’s long legs thrown over Pierre’s lap.

“Thank you.” Esteban whispered as Pierre continued to gently rub his back.

“No problem.” Pierre answered, leaning in to press another kiss to Esteban’s cheek. Esteban turned his head at the last moment, causing their lips to brush together. Pierre let out a squeak and pulled away.

“S-sorry.” Esteban mumbled, but his eyes were falling to Pierre’s lips again. Pierre swallowed thickly and leaned in, pressing their lips together more firmly. He was surprised at how right it felt, Esteban’s lips soft and plump as they moved against his. Esteban slowly pulled away this time, but stayed close enough to brush their noses together.

“That was… nice.” he said softly, eyes fluttering open. Pierre smiled softly and nodded.

“Very nice.”


	49. Stoffel/Carlos - Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very bad case of feelings, so yeah....

Carlos smiled, hugging Fernando as the older Spaniard came over to congratulate him with his seat at McLaren for next year.

“You deserve it.” Fernando said, patting his cheek. Carlos smiled.

“Thank you, too bad we won’t be teammates.” he said softly. Fernando chuckled.

“Might be better.” he said softly, before pulling Carlos close one more time and kissing his temple. Carlos gave him a small wave as the older man turned and left. He let out a sigh and looked around the McLaren hospitality, knowing he would get to spend a lot more time here next year. 

He suddenly spotted Stoffel walking towards him, the Belgian keeping his head down and didn’t seem to notice Carlos. Carlos took in a sharp breath when Stoffel passed him, the man’s cheeks red and blotchy. Stoffel still had not seen him and continued to walk, his hands bunched in fists at his sides.

Carlos hesitated before hurrying after him, the Belgian going outside and towards the motorhomes, hiding in one of the small alleys. Carlos stood a little further away, debating whether or not this all was a good idea. Then he heard Stoffel’s soft sobs and he bit his lip, walking closer.

“Stoff?” he tried softly. Stoffel tensed and swirled around, his eyes wide.

“C-carlos, hi! Sorry, allergies…” he said lamely, wiping at his eyes. Carlos tutted and walked closer, wrapping his arms around the trembling man. Stoffel let out a surprised noise but didn’t try to pull away, resting his head against Carlos’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“This all sucks.” he blurted out suddenly, startling Carlos slightly. “With Fernando leaving, and Lando taking over, and then Esteban needing a seat somewhere and you getting the other McLaren seat… I guess that means I’m out.” he whispered brokenly. Carlos bit his lip.

“Don’t say that! You’re a good driver and deserve a seat, with McLaren or somewhere else.” he said firmly. Stoffel shook his head.

“It’s no use, I’m out.” he sobbed. Carlos held him a little closer, nuzzling the side of Stoff’s head.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” he admitted quietly. Stoffel sniffled.

“Is okay. Is nice to know someone at least gives a fuck.” he whispered. Carlos pulled back a little.

“I’m not the only one. Fernando was angry they kick you out.” Carlos said. Stoffel averted his eyes.

“I disappointed him.” he murmured. “I disappointed everyone.” he let out another sob, angrily bringing a trembling hand up to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Carlos took Stoffel’s face between his hands.

“Don’t say that.” he whispered. Stoffel looked up into Carlos’s soft brown eyes, letting out a shaky breath. Carlos had no time to react before Stoffel’s lips were on his, tasting salty with tears. Carlos let out a squeak and stumbled away after a moment. Stoffel looked more than embarrassed, looking anywhere but the young Spaniard.

“I- God I ruin everything.” Stoffel sobbed, a panicked look on his face as tried to rush past Carlos.

“Stoff, wait!” Carlos grabbed his wrists and pulled him close. Stoffel kept his head down to avoid his gaze. Carlos sighed.

“I will always believe in you.” he whispered, before drawing Stoffel into a second kiss. He felt Stoff tremble but then his arms were around him, pulling him closer. Carlos gasped and parted his lips, trying to put all his feelings into the kiss. His hands were pressed to Stoffel’s tears, wiping the tears away, letting out a soft sound as Stoffel licked into his mouth. 

Carlos slowly pulled away again, not able to resist pressing a few more short kisses to Stoff’s lips. He pulled the Belgian closer so he could rest their foreheads together.

“Whatever happens, I’m here for you. And I’ll always believe in you.”


	50. Lance Stroll & Fernando Alonso - Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY HAPPY BDAY TO Neptunium134 !!!! *does little party dance*  
> Sorry it took me so long to write this thooo *awkwardly gives a thumbs up*
> 
> More requests always welcoooome!
> 
> (also I realised the publication date is technically a day to early, but I s2g it's friday for me already)

Lance felt awfully sorry for himself as he shuffled towards his hotel room, his head aching and his stuffy nose making it difficult to breathe. He fumbled to get his key out of his pocket, before groaning as he realised it was not in his the pocket of his sweater. He searched for another long moment but then sighed, slumping down against the wall next to his door. 

He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and tiredly closed his eyes. It wasn’t as comfortable as laying on an actual bed, but sitting down at least made the pounding in his head lessen a little.

“Lance?” the voice sounded far away and Lance grumbled incoherently in return, hiding further into his cocoon of sweater. A cool hand pressed against his forehead and Lance instinctively leaned into the touch. He opened one eye, smiling awkwardly when he saw Fernando.

“Hello…” Lance said. Fernando raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“What are you doing on the floor?” he asked. Lance blinked groggily.

“Just taking a break..?” he answered. Fernando gave him the same unimpressed look again. Lance sighed.

“Don’t feel well and lost my room key.” he murmured, closing his eyes again, Fernando tapped his cheek. 

“Come, you stay in my room while I get you a new key.” he decided. Lance groaned as Fernando helped him up, to pain in his head increasing again. He coughed and tried not to rest his full weight against the Spaniard’s side, but failed a little. 

Nando somehow succeeded in half dragging, half carrying him to a room a few door down. Lance was a ghostly pale by the time Fernando helped him onto the bed, shivering and sweating at the same time.

“Hurts…” he choked out. Fernando sat on the edge of the bed and supported Lance’s head as he fed him some painkillers and some water.

“It will be okay cariño.” Nando murmured softly. Lance let out a whimper, blushing afterwards. Fernando tutted and gently ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

“Let me quickly arrange a new key for you, okay? I’ll be back soon.” he said. Lance nodded but he honestly didn’t want him to leave.

He let out a soft sob once Fernando had left the room, curling into himself under the soft covers. He really didn’t want to be alone.

It didn’t take long for Fernando to return, but Lance still let out a desperate whine when he heard the door open, weakly holding out an arm to the Spaniard. Fernando hesitated but then walked over. He settled on the bed next to the Canadian, and allowed him to cuddle close, pulling a face at the heat radiating off the young man. 

Still, he didn’t move away, the pathetic sobs Lance let out making him feel a lot more empathy for the sick Canadian then he figured was possible. He gently rubbed the man’s back, trying to comfort him. Lance was slowly starting to calm down, his sobs slowly starting to sound more and more like snores.

Fernando shifted slightly to hold him more securely, pushing his fingers through the youngster’s hair. He smiled slightly at the soft sound Lance let out.

“Goodnight Lance.” Fernando whispered. Lance stirred slightly

“Goodnight dad.” he murmured sleepily in return, before snoring raspily again. Fernando snorted. It would probably be best not to tell anyone about the remark, but he could of course still tease the Canadian about it later….


	51. Sebastian/Kimi - Shielding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CustardCreamies, hope you like it :3  
> It turned out really fluffy, but tbh I really needed it to be fluffy <3

Kimi breathed deeply as he walked back to his hotel room, their hotel room. He had seen the way the reporters had torn Seb down again, only focussing on his mistakes until Kimi could see Seb’s shoulders sagging, clearly starting to believe their words.

Kimi had been less than nice with them once it was his turn for an interview, not responding to their questions and if he did, only shrugs or shakes of his head. When he had been asked what he thought of Seb’s mistakes during qualifying, he had almost exploded.

“Everyone makes mistakes, and we’d all be better off if there wouldn’t be any asshole reporters like you around here.” he hissed, before stomping off.

He knew Sebastian would be back in their room already, probably in one of his quiet moods again, one of the moods that made Kimi most uncomfortable. Crying Sebastian he could deal with, just hugging and kissing the German until he was smiling again. Angry Seb he could deal with too, angry Seb demanded sex and rough touches, followed by more cuddles and soft kisses.

But quiet Seb, dejected Seb…. Seeing his German like that broke his heart. 

Kimi worried his lip between his teeth as he heard the shower running in their bathroom. He sighed and quickly got undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. 

Entering the bathroom, he quickly walked over to the shower. Sebastian was already under the water, his back turned to Kimi.

“Seb…” Kimi murmured, getting in behind him and wrapped his arms around the German’s waist. Seb sighed and rested his head back against Kimi’s shoulder, allowing the Finn to nuzzle his neck. 

“Today sucked.” Seb whispered. Kimi sighed.

“I’m so sorry.” he murmured, arms securely wrapped around the German’s body. Sebastian sighed shakipy and turned around, bringing his hands up to Kimi’s cheeks.

“Daniel send me a video of you standing up for me.” Seb whispered “Thank you.” he added, resting their foreheads together. Kimi shrugged.

“Always.” he said strongly. Sebastian’s lip trembled a little.

“I love you.” he whispered. Kimi let out a shaky breath. He knew, they both knew, but they never said it.

“I love you too, so much.” he answered. Sebastian smiled softly before leaning in to bring their lips together. 

They held each other close, exchanging soft kisses and touches until the water turned cold. Sebastian had started to smile a little again as Kimi tugged him out of the shower, wrapping a large fluffy towel around the man’s shoulders.

They didn’t bother to get dressed before tumbling onto the bed, Sebastian rolling onto his back and sighing as he stared at the ceiling.

A small smile played on Kimi’s lips and he rolled on top of the German,burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“You’re crushing me.” Seb wheezed with a chuckle. Kimi hummed.

“No, I’m shielding you.” he answered, pushing himself up on his elbows to gaze down on Seb with a rare tender smile.

“Dork.” Seb giggled, but brought him into another kiss. The kiss was slow and lazy, but everything they needed at that moment. Kimi was just happy to see Seb relax again, and Seb knew everything would be okay. Even if everything seemed to go to shit, he knew Kimi would be there for him. 

And that was enough.


	52. Marcus/Valtteri - Cuddles and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sister, who is an idiot but still deserved a fic as fluffy as her new rabbit Molly  
> (And will probably need a new fic after me calling her an idiot on here xD )

Valtteri was beaming as he headed back to his hotel, not able to wipe the little smirk of his face. Pole, it was about time.

He headed for the elevator, not really paying attention to his surroundings when someone suddenly came up at his side.

“Congratulations.” Valtteri looked up from his phone to see Marcus smiling gently at him. Valtteri blinked and then smiled back.

“Thanks.” he answered, just as the elevator arrived. They both go in, awkwardly standing next to each other.

“What floor?” Marcus asked. 

“24” Valtteri said, watching Marcus press 24 and 27. They stood in silence at first but then Valtteri turned to the Swede again. 

“Want to come over for some drinks?” he blurted out, immediately feeling awkward. Marcus seemed surprised but then nodded. 

“Sure, you better have some good vodka.” Marcus answered, and Valtteri immediately didn’t feel awkward anymore.

 

The awkwardness did return as they entered Valtteri’s room together, Marcus seemingly not struggling to feel at home and sitting down on the edge of Valtteri’s bed immediately. Valtteri retrieved the vodka and two glasses and sat down next to him. 

Valtteri was surprised when Marcus immediately threw back all of his vodka and allowed Val to refill the glass. 

“You okay?” Valtteri asked softly, putting the bottle down and hesitantly resting his hand on Marcus’s wrist. Marcus shrugged.

“I guess.” he murmured. Valtteri frowned and scooted closer. 

“Want to talk about it?” he said softly. He knew about Marcus’s demotion to third driver, and honestly felt like the Swede hadn’t deserved that. Marcus shook his head and sighed heavily.

“Not really.” he decided. Valtteri pursed his lips but didn’t move his hand of Marcus’s wrist, brushing his thumb over the soft skin in an effort to comfort him. Marcus looked up at him, almost shyly, and moved closer, resting his head on Valtteri’s shoulder. Val huffed in surprised but carefully wrapped an arm around Marcus’s shoulders to bring him in closer. 

“Thanks.” Marcus murmured, followed by a sigh as he turned slightly and pressed his face in the crook of Valtteri’s neck. “Sorry for ruining your mood.” he added, sounding miserable. Valtteri sighed and scooted further back on the bed, pulling Marcus with him as he laid down. Marcus was a good head taller than him and it was a little difficult to hug him otherwise. For a moment, he thought Marcus would push him away, would think he would have gone too far, but then Marcus let out a shaky breath and curled close, an arm slung over Valtteri’s broad chest.

Valtteri hesitantly brought his hand up and carded his fingers through Marcus’s soft hair, earning a hum in return. Valtteri got a little more courage and massaged the man’s scalp a little more firmly.

“Are going to make me fall asleep.” Marcus murmured. Valtteri chuckled.

“That’s okay.” he answered, keeping still as Marcus moved around a little. The Swede ended up half sprawled on top of him, his head tucked below Valtteri’s chin and his long legs intertwined with Val’s. 

“Comfy…” Marcus mused, yawning already. Valtteri smiled, the Swede was even worse than Kimi when it came to naps. He took in a sharp breath when Marcus tilted his head up, his eyes sleepy as he gazed up at the Finn. 

Up close, Marcus’s lips looked invitingly pink and soft, but Valtteri didn’t move.

“You’re pretty.” Marcus yawned, before promptly leaning in to close the gap between them. His lips were as soft as they had looked, and Valtteri kissed back slwoly, his eyes fluttering closed. 

After a long moment, Marcus pulled away, his eyes more closed than open. Valtteri smiled fondly and gently pushed his head down until it was resting on his chest again.

“Sleep, I’ll still be here after.”


	53. Esteban/Carlos - Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 2 are both adorable, and Este needs to stop trying to be tough and just accept he's an adorable little cloud of tallness :3  
> Also Carlos's photos with his hair being a mess always give me life, so tadaaa

Carlos walked over to the bike, watching Esteban going over to the weights. The shirtless Frenchman definitely wasn’t a bad sight on this early morning. Carlos himself was dressed in a baggy shirt, and sleepily ruffled his hair until it was sticking up at odd angles. 

Esteban felt him looking and glanced over his shoulder.

“Like what you see?” he said with a cheeky grin. Carlos rolled his eyes and gave him a thoughtful look.

“Not bad.” he mused. Esteban put down the weights he had been contemplating and walked over to Carlos, who was leaning against the bike and making no move to get on.

“Aren’t you going to train?” Esteban asked. Carlos shrugged.

“You’re the one who wanted to go to the gym on our free day, I would have rather not left the bed all…” he answered, giving an amused smile as Esteban blushed and let out a nervous laugh. 

Carlos chuckled and pulled the taller man into a gentle kiss, Esteban letting out a soft sound before kissing back. Carlos brushed his hands over Esteban’s bare back, enjoying the feeling of Esteban’s warm skin.

After a long moment, it was Esteban who pulled away.

“Let’s exercise a little bit, okay? After that, we can… you know…” again Esteban’s cheeks turned pink. Carlos smiled and pecked his lips one last time.

“Fine, go lift your weights.” he grumbled, moving to finally get on the home trainer. Esteban smiled and went over to the weights, looking over at Carlos through the mirror.

Nearing the end of their workout, Esteban got out his phone, moving closer to the mirror. Carlos watched curiously, but then frowned at the tough guy pose Esteban was pulling. He preferred cheeky-and-shy-Este rather than look-at-my-six pack-and-glare-Este.

Carlos got up and walked over to him, surprising Esteban by wrapping his arms around the man’s waist from behind. 

“What are you doing?” Esteban asked as Carlos pulled a funny face, his hair still sticking up at odd angles.

“You’re way cuter when you’re not pretending.” Carlos whispered, kissing Este’s bare shoulder. Esteban still looked a little confused, so Carlos took the phone from him, switching it to selfie camera.

“Smile…” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss Esteban’s cheek.

It took some time, but then Esteban was finally getting a hang of it, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue. Carlos laughed and mimicked the look, before both men burst out in giggles. Carlos put the phone in his pocket and turned Esteban around, pulling him down so they were at eye level.

“Te amo.” he murmured. Esteban smiled softly.

“Je t'aime.” he answered, before pulling Carlos into a gentle kiss.

Esteban did end up posting a photo of the workout on Insta, but instead of his usual, grouchy looking poses, he used the one of him and Carlos sticking out their tongues at the camera, Carlos’s arm casually slung over his shoulders.

And if that so happens to be the new screensaver of hid phone, then that was probably a coincidence.


	54. Valtteri Bottas & Kimi Räikkönen - Tripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: Neptunium134   
> Sorry it took me aaaages to write this, but I hope you like it anyways!!

Valtteri groaned uncomfortably as he limped back to his hotel room. He had stupidly slipped on some steps and now his ankle and ribs were killing him. It wasn’t bad enough that he feared something to be broken, but it sure was painful. 

In the elevator up to his room, he was glad to be alone, tiredly rested back against the wall, winching as he shifted his foot. The elevator came to a halt, but he wasn’t at his own floor yet. He immediately composed himself as best he could, trying to mask the pain from his face. 

When he saw who entered the elevator, he knew the mask would have absolutely zero effect.

“Valtteri? What happened?” Kimi said instantly, moving into the elevator and placing a hand on Val’s shoulder with a surprisingly concerned look. 

“I tripped.” Valtteri admitted, a blush coming to his cheeks just as the doors closed. Kimi frowned a little and looked at the floor numbers, but didn’t press any buttons. 

“You’re going to 26th as well?” Valtteri asked in confusion. Kimi eyed him for a moment, and took his elbow to support him as the doors opened again.

“Wasn’t planning on it, but yes.” he answered vaguely. Valtteri frowned but was secretely glad that Kimi was steadying him as he stumbled out of the elevator.

“What way?” Kimi asked gruffly, moving his hand to Valtteri’s back.

“Left, second door on the right.” Valtteri wheezed, groaning as Kimi’s hand accidentally brushed over his ribs. Kimi noticed and swallowed thickly, going back to holding Valtteri’s elbow. 

Kimi still didn’t leave him as Valtteri opened the door to his room, the older Finn helping him to sit on his bed and kneeling down in front of him, still wearing that concerned expression on his face. 

“Left foot?” he asked. Valtteri nodded, pulling a face as Kimi undid the laces of his trainers and slowly eased the shoe and sock off. His ankle was slightly swollen, but Valtteri was pretty sure it would ease away before the next race. 

Kimi hummed and walked over to the phone, ringing for room service.

“Yes, a bucket of ice please… No that’s all, thanks.” he grumbled, before hanging up again. He turned back to Valtteri.

“How did you trip?” he asked. Valtteri peeked up at him.

“I eh… was watching a video of Fanni… and the steps were wet because of the rain…”he shrugged.

“Idiot.” Kimi muttered. Valtteri was saved from a further interrogation as there was a knock on his door. 

Kimi went to open and came back with the ice, going into the bathroom to retrieve some towels. He placed the items on the floor and fussed over the pillows for a moment, rearranging them until he gestured for Valtteri to move further onto the bed.

Val settled against the pillows, winching a little at the throbbing pain in his ribs. Kimi noticed and pursed his lips.

“Shirt off.” he demanded, while wrapping some ice into a towel. Valtteri hesitated, but knew better than to object. He shrugged his shirt off, and saw the skin on his left side had started to look a little bruised.

Kimi first placed a cold towels over Valtteri’s foot, before moving to poke at Val’s side, shushing him gently when Valtteri groaned. 

“Sorry kulta.” Kimi murmured, moving to press another towel with ice against Valtteri’s side. Valtteri bit his lip but relaxed a little.

“Thank you.” he muttered softly, tiredly closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes again as Kimi sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Here, some painkillers.” Kimi muttered, handing him the pills and a glass of water. Valtteri took the pills and tried to get comfortable as Kimi moved around the room and closing the curtains.He saw Valtteri was struggling and looked at his watch.

“Okay that should be enough cooling.” he mused, removing the ice and pulling the blankets up over Valtteri. Valtteri felt awkwardly young as Kimi tucked him in, but didn’t complain, feeling oddly safe at the same time. 

Kimi sat down on the bed next to him, gently brushing his fingers over Valtteri’s cheek as the younger Finn yawned. 

“Sleep sweetie.” he murmured softly, a small smile playing on his lips. Valtterri huffed.

“Not a baby.” he muttered grumpily. Kimi chuckled, hand gently massaging Valtter’s scalp.

“Just sleep, I’ll be here if you need me.” Kimi whispered. "And promise me not to fall down the stairs anymore because you’re looking at pictures of your dog.” he added. Valtteri huffed, sleepily leaning in to the gentle touch.

“Promise.”


	55. Lance Stroll/Sergey Sirotkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Neptunium134  
> I really do like this pairing :0

“...One hotel room?” Lance repeated. Claire nodded.

“Sorry boys, something went wrong with the reservation, but you only have to share for one night!” she said awkwardly. Lance blushed slightly and glanced at his teammate. Sergey seemed quite impassive about it all, except for his ever so slightly furrowed brow.

“Very well then.” the Russian mumbled, taking the keys and turning to look at Lance, blue eyes almost too intense. He gave Lance a tiny smile before walking over to the elevator, Lance trailing after him with a deep blush on his face.

In the room, Sergey went about rummaging his bag, so Lance did the same, although he wasn’t looking for anything in particular. 

“Lance?” Sergey asked softly. 

“Yeah?” Lance nervously answered.

“Which side of the bed do you prefer?” Sergey asked him. Lance blinked.

“I eh… left side..?” he said hesitantly. Sergey nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. Lance swallowed thickly and got dressed in some sweats and a Williams shirt that was 3 sizes too big for him, hopping from foot to foot as he waited for Sergey to come back.

Sergey eventually did, giving Lance a calm smile before letting him pass to the bathroom. 

Lance quickly brushed his teeth, trying to calm himself as he stared at his own flushed cheeks in the mirror. 

When he came back into the room, Sergey was already under the covers, typing a message on his phone. The curtains were already closed and all the lights turned off, except one of the small lights next to Sergey’s side on the bed. 

Lance tried not to look at Sergey as he climbed in under the covers, but since the Russian was shirtless and the covers were only pulled up to just above his hips, it proved very difficult to do so. 

“Goodnight Lance.” Sergey said softly as Lance tried to get comfortable, the Canadian shuddering slightly as his teammate’s arm brushed over his arm.

“G-goodnight…”

 

It didn’t take long before Sergey’s breathing had evened out, the Russian fast asleep while Lance still fidgeted around, not sure what to do or how to relax with his crush laying next to him.

After about an hour or so, Lance yelped as warm fingers closed around his wrist.

“What’s wrong.” Sergey muttered. Lance swallowed thickly.

“N-nothing, just can’t sleep…” he answered. Sergey hummed, one eye opening.

“Is it because of me? I can sleep on the floor if you want.” he said, already pushing himself up. Lance stopped him.

“N-no, it’s fine, I’ll be okay.” he muttered. Sergey frowned a little but laid down again, rolling onto his side to look at Lance.

“I might know something to help you.” he said, eyes already fluttering closed a little again.

“What is it?” Lance asked hesitantly. Sergey smiled at him and rolled onto his back, holding out one arm.

“Come here, I’ll show you.” he muttered. Lance let out a squeak but moved closer, awkwardly cuddling into the Russian’s side and resting his head on Sergey’s shoulder. Sergey’s arm securely wrapped around his waist, the older man contently nuzzling his face into Lance’s hair. 

Lance blinked a little when Sergey softly started speaking to him in Russian. Lance had no clue what he was saying, but the Russian’s voice was soft and soothing, and he found himself relaxing. 

Lance sighed happily when Sergey’s lips brushed over the top of his head, and he tilted his face up to groggily blink up at his teammate.

“Thank you.” he muttered sleepily. Sergey smiled gently at him and leaned in, his lips lightly brushing over Lance’s.

“Anytime.” he murmured. “Now sleep darling.” he added. Lance hummed, but only relaxed again when Sergey kissed him a second time. He cuddled into Sergey again, the Russian securely holding him close.

“Nigt Se’ey.” Lance mumbled. 

“Night Lance.”


	56. Sebastian/Kimi/Valtteri - Marry me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3

“I failed.” was the first thing Sebastian said as he walked into their room. Kimi sat up with a worried expression on his face, holding his arms out. Sebastian didn’t waste time to snuggle into his embrace, the first sob already tearing through his throat.

“I love you.” Kimi whispered, not knowing what else to say. Sebastian shook in his arms, cuddling into Kimi as they sat on the sofa.

“I just wished… I should have…” neither sentence was finished and Seb just let out another cry. 

Sebastian was still in his race suit and Kimi stood up from the couch, lifting Sebastian up into his arms. Sebastian clutched on to him, burying his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck.

Kimi carried him into the bathroom, kissing his temple before setting him down again. He pushed Sebastian’s racesuit down his arms and hips and let Sebastian step out of it. 

“Kimi…” Sebastian sobbed, just wanting to be in Kimi’s arms. Kimi’s shushed him tenderly, kissing the tip of his nose, before tugging at the fire proofs shirt. Sebastian lifted his arm and let him pull it off. Kimi also removed Seb’s boxers and quickly got undressed himself, before finally pulling him close again. 

Kimi walked backwards into the showers, reaching behind him with one hand to turn on the shower. The water was cold at first but Sebastian didn’t even seem to notice.

“Valtteri…” Sebastian whimpered. Kimi kissed him softly. 

“He’ll be here soon, I promise.”

~~  
It was a good hour later when Valtteri finally stumbled into the room, immediately going over to the bed and climbing on, pressing a quick kiss to Kimi’s lips before securely curling around Sebastian’s back.

“I love you with all my heart Seb, will always be my champion.” Valtteri murmured, kissing Seb’s cheek. Sebastian turned around to look at him, his eyes still red and his cheeks blotchy, but he was smiling. 

“I love you too, so much, both of you.” he whispered. His Finns cuddled close to him, warm arms wrapped around him.

“Sleep, Seb, we’ll be here with you.” Kimi whispered, his fingers tangled in Valtteri’s on Seb’s hip. Sebastian shook his head and startled them by sitting up, leaning in to kiss Kimi and turning to also kiss Valtteri.

“Wait here.” he said, voice still hoarse. Valtteri scooted closer to be in Kimi’s arms as Seb left the room, eying the older men a little worriedly.

“I don’t know.” Kimi sighed, kissing Valtteri softly. 

Sebastian came back into the room with something clutched behind his back. He knelt on the edge of the bed and gestured them closer with a nervous look on his face.

“I… this was not the circumstances I wanted to do this under, but I…” his words faltered for a moment. He brought his hand forward from behind his back and showed a little velvet box. 

Kimi’s eyes widened a little while Valtteri drew in a sharp breath.

“I cannot imagine ever being without either of you so... Will you, the both of you…” Seb swallowed thickly. “Marry me?”

“Yes.” Kimi answered immediately, leaning in with a small smile on his face to press a kiss to Seb’s lips, hands brushing over Seb’s cheeks afterwards as if to check he was really okay.

Meanwhile Valtteri seemed to be absolutely flabbergasted, eyes wide and lips parted. 

“Valtteri…” Seb said anxiously. “I..I’m sorry, I understand if it’s too soon and-” 

“Yes, of course I want to marry you… I just didn’t expect it…” Valtteri said, his bottom lips trembling as happy tears spilled down his cheeks. He drew Sebastian into his arms, kissing him before also pulling Kimi close. 

“I love both of you so much.” Sebastian said before fumbling to get the two rings out of the box and onto the Finns’ fingers. He clutched their hands in his and looked down at the two silver bands.

“I’d have this over any championship.” he whispered, before grinning as he was yet again enveloped in their warm embraces


	57. Nico/Esteban - The Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff during these cold days :3

“Bye, see you in three days, okay?” Esteban whispered softly, cuddling into Nico’s arms as the German pulled him close.

“Bye, will miss you.” Nico muttered into Esteban’s hair. 

“Will miss you too.” Esteban answered ‘and I love you, so much.’ he left unsaid. 

“Text me when you’ve arrived, okay?” Nico said as he pulled back. Esteban nodded. Nico sighed and drew him into a gentle kiss, making Esteban smile.

“See you soon.”

~~

Nico sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. It was so quiet without Esteban. He checked his phone again but except for a ‘flight delayed :(‘ text from Este, he hadn’t heard anything from his Mexican.

Nico spotted one of Esteban’s sweaters neatly folded over the edge of the sofa and hesitated for a moment, fingers brushing over the soft wool. 

He brought it closer, and could already smell Guti’s aftershave on it. He smiled and pressed it against his face, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. 

He left the sweater on his lap as he half-heartedly watched some old movie. After an hour or so, he started to get tired. He sighed and rolled onto his side, having to curl up a little to even fit on the couch.

He brought the sweater into his arms again, burying his face in the softness. It wasn’t the same as having Esteban in his arms, but the smell was comforting nonetheless. 

~~  
Esteban sighed tiredly as he trudged back to the apartment, his flight had been cancelled completely, so he had got to go home again.

He had texted and tried to call Nico, but the German hadn’t answered. Esteban got out his key and smiled. Nico had given it to him a few weeks ago, claiming it was just easier for both of them, but Esteban had had to try very hard not to cry and the sweet gesture. 

Esteban opened the door and carefully walking in, leaving his suitcase in the hall.

“Nico?” he called out in a hushed voice. He got no answer. 

He walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Nico curled up and fast asleep. He knelt down on the floor next to Nico’s head and blinked in surprise when he noticed Nico was clutching his sweater close

“Nico..?” Guti tried softly, brushing his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico stirred and opened his eyes with a hum, yawning and stretching out a little.

“Este..?” he asked in confusion. Esteban smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Flight was cancelled.” he explained softly. Nico hummed and held out his arm, before becoming abruptly aware of of the fact he was still cradling the sweater to his chest.

“I...eh…” he seemed flustered for one of the first time since Guti had met him. “I… missed you.” he muttered eventually. Esteban smiled and leaned in, pressing his hand to Nico’s cheek as he brought their lips together. 

“Nico…” he whispered as he pulled back. Nico hummed and grinned cheekily, pulling Esteban onto his chest.

“Yeah?” Nico asked as Esteban cuddled into him. Esteban pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I love you.” he muttered against Nico’s skin, closing his eyes and practically holding his breath. Nico let out a long breath.

“I love you too, so much.” he answered. Esteban peeked up at him and smiled shyly.

“Really?” he muttered. Nico sighed and kissed him. 

“I had to cuddle your sweater because I missed you so much. Yes, I really love you.” Nico chuckled. Esteban bit his lip and cuddled closer, starting to grin. 

“Good.”


	58. Esteban Ocon/George Russel - Chocolate cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition for their shipname to be Tall Bojs xD

Esteban looked up from where he was trying to shove his keycard in his lock, when he heard someone softly calling out his name. He turned to see George just coming out of the room next to his, the Brit giving him a slightly shy smile.

“Hello.” Esteban greeted, trying to will the slight blush off his cheeks as George beamed at him. George hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

“I was going out for dinner, have you eaten yet?” George asked. Esteban tilted his head to the side a little.

“I haven’t.” he said. George’s cheeks turned a slightly darker pink. 

“Do you… want to join me?” George asked awkwardly. Esteban hesitated for a moment, but then smiled.

“Sure.” he answered. George grinned excitedly before trying to school his face in a more neutral expression.

“Cool.” George said calmly, but his lips kept twitching up in a smile. Esteban chuckled and followed after the younger man, walking down to the restaurant near the lobby. 

Esteban was surprised to find how easy it was to talk to George. There were barely any awkward silences and the Brit seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. 

“Are you nervous for next year?” Esteban asked as they were looking at the menu for dessert. George worried his lip between his teeth.

“A little… But I’m sure it will be okay.” he said firmly.

“It will be.” Esteban told him softly. George blushed but then smiled. 

“Thank you.” he whispered. Esteban knew George wanted to ask him about his options for next year, but Esteban was glad he didn’t. Instead, George grinned and proposed they could share the chocolate cake as dessert, even though neither man was technically allowed to eat it. Esteban chuckled and found himself agreeing.

The cake tasted godly and it was finished way too soon. Esteban dragged his finger through the remaining chocolate sauce on the plate, earning a soft giggle from George.

“You’ve got some…” George pointed at Esteban’s mouth. Esteban coughed awkwardly and wiped at his mouth, only for George to chuckle again.

“Let me…” the Brit muttered, leaning over the table and gently brushing his finger over the corner of Esteban’s lips. “Better.” George mused as he settles back into his chair again. 

As they walked back to the hotel room, Esteban walked a little closer to George, letting their arms and hands bump together a little. 

“I had a nice time.” George whispered as they arrived at their rooms. Esteban bit his lip.

“Me too.” he muttered. George stepped closer, a soft pink spreading over his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed Esteban’s cheek, before quickly shuffling back slightly and almost bolting towards his room. 

Esteban caught his wrist and urged him back, wrapping an arm around George’s slim waist. He hesitated, searching George’s wide eyes for a moment before leaning in, pressing their lips together. George let out a soft sound at the contact but kissed back, slowly moving his plump lips over Esteban’s. They lingered for a moment before pulling away again.

“That was… nice…” George whispered breathlessly. Esteban hummed and nodded.

“Wouldn’t mind doing that again.” the Frenchman muttered. George smiled, eyes already falling to Esteban’s lips again.

“Me neither.”


	59. Kevin/Charles - My Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day <3

Kevin worried his lip between his teeth, glancing through the crack of the curtains to the rising sun. He had barely slept at all, the nerves swirling in his stomach making that near impossible. He felt silly over being so anxious, but he couldn’t help it. 

This was the first he was ever going to spend Valentine’s day with a boyfriend, and he wanted said guy to be impressed.

Kevin rolled over, curling around a muscled back and burying his face in a mop fluffy brown hair.

“Wake up mon petit” he whispered in Charles’s ear. Charles let out a sleepy noise, wiping at his eyes before craning his head back to look at Kevin. Kevin smiled. The Monégasque was truly beautiful, even with his hair sticking up at odd angles, and his shirt completely twisted.

“Bonjour...” Charles mumbled, eyes drooping closed again as he pressed his lips over Kevin’s. “Wha’s the time.” he added, rolling over completely and cuddling into Kevin’s chest with a content sigh. Kevin glanced at the clock, winching a little

“It’s 7…” he whispered. Charles frowned, pulling back a little.

“We have the day off, why wake me up so early?” he yawned, frowning a little at his Dane. Kevin let out a shaky breath and shrugged.

“I… ehh…” he stuttered. Charles opened his eyes a little more, bumping their noses together.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist and soothingly rubbing circles on Kevin’s hip. Kevin sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of Charles’s face.

“I never spend Valentine’s with a… boyfriend before.” he whispered. Charles smiled. It wasn’t too often Kevin used the term, even though they both knew that’s what they were.

“Me neither.” Charles whispered eventually. Kevin relaxed slightly. 

“I’m just not used to this yet. But I’m trying.” he whispered. Charles yawned again, tucking his head just below Kevin’s chin.

“Let’s just stay in bed the whole day. Would be perfect.” he whispered. Kevin smiled, before turning anxious again.

“W-wait… did you expect a present? Because I-I didn’t know and-” Charles cut his rambling off by kissing him again.

“Having you here is more than enough for me, it’s the best present.” Charles mumbled. Kevin let out a shaky breath, before smiling tenderly.

“Charles.” he whispered, resting their foreheads together. “I love you.” the words felt heavy on his tongue, but he meant them with all his heart. 

Charles let out a soft noise in answer, before attacking Kevin’s face with tiny kisses. 

“Stop it.” Kevin chuckled, trying to catch Charles’s lips with his own. Charles stayed out of reach of his lips, but crawled over him to pin him to the bed as he continued to press kisses over Kevin’s cheeks and temples. It took Kevin a moment to realise Charles was muttering in French under his breath.

Charles finally paused when they were both breathless, grinning at each other with goofy smiles.

“I love you too.” Charles whispered, ducking down to finally press his lips over Kevin’s again. “My pretty Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instagram: @polymer.f1  
> And tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
